Miss Torres
by JBPones
Summary: AU Caitlyn's got problems just like everyone else. But can one certain guidance counselor make everything better? Maitlyn
1. This Is My Life

Okay, so all of this is totally AU people. And the reason it's Caitlyn as the student and not Mitchie is because I just think that Caitlyn as more outgoing and it kinda takes an outgoing person to be the student in a student/teacher relationship don't ya think?

Caitlyn's POV

--

**Miss Torres**

Chapter 1 - This Is My Life

"Did you hear Mrs. Ronald is gone?" An excited Lola asked me as I sat down at my desk in the back of the room for another exciting first period.

"Bout time she died." I replied and getting a laugh from Lola and Sander. They're totally my best friends in the world. I couldn't live without them with me. We complete each other on so many levels. Lola's the gossip and fashion queen, Sander's the brains, and I'm the lazy bum. It just works.

"Actually she moved to a different school. Better pay." Sander replied from his seat in front of me as Lola sat down in her seat to my right.

"Good. Now she screw with other people's minds." I commented. They giggled but stopped when the tardy bell rang and the teacher yelled for us to shut up.

"Bet it's just another crack head." Lola whispered my way.

"Hopefully this one actually has an idea of what state they're in." Sander quietly said back. We giggled quietly as the teacher wrote some crap up on the board.

"Caitlyn." Lola whispered as other students started taking notes. All of them except me, Lola, and the sleeping boy on the other side of the room. "Still planning on crashing Peggy's party on Friday with me?"

"Course." I replied while folding my arms on the desk and resting my head on them while the teacher rambled on about something so not important to life.

"What are you gonna wear?" Lola asked with smirk. She knew fashion was _not _my deal.

"Just be glad I'm not going naked." I whispered back.

Her eyebrows rose up and she smirked while whispering, "I wouldn't mind seeing that at all."

Lola flirting with me? That's a new one.

"Are you planning on taking anyone?" She asked after two minutes of listening to the teacher talk.

"Nope." I replied in a bored voice.

"Well, if you're not taking any of your clearly available bi buddies...maybe you could take me." She smiled.

"Like a date?" I asked in disbelief. I sat straight up, only to then slouch down into my chair, and stared at her. Lola getting a little experimental on me?

"If that's what you wanna call it." She winked. "Pick me up at seven?"

"Sure." I replied, still a little confused on why I didn't pick up any signs that would give me _some _warning that this would happen.

"Great." She smiled before leaning back in her chair and writing down the notes from the board. I spent the next fourty-five minutes watching her pencil move across the page, wondering what else could spin this day around.

It wasn't until fourth period that a teacher actually said something about the new guidance counselor.

Mr. Frank, a balding and chubby man, walked up to the front of the class. I just happened to be seated right up at the front and his hairy mole caught my attention. I couldn't stop staring at it as his southern Alabama voice started talking to the class.

"Now, as you've heard by now, Mrs. Ronald is no longer with us." He stopped as a few boys started snickering and he stayed silent until they noticed that they were caught. "Anyhoo, you'll be spending this class period getting to know the new guidance counselor and introducing yourself. All of my classes are doing it, and so are all the other history teachers. Grap your things and follow me."

I picked up my books and my heavy as crap backpack. I walked next to Andy as the class headed towards the front of the school. I had no idea what we were doing, the image of Mr. Frank's mole still at the center of my mind, so I asked Andy.

"I think we're going to meet the new shrink." He guessed as we turned onto the main hallway of the giant high school and walked towards the guidance counselor's office. Mr. Frank and his giant butt stopped so the rest of us did too.

"In alphabetical order you'll go in and introduce yourselves as kindly as you can. Remember, first impressions mean everything." He explained while putting his hand on the door. He opened it and stuck his head in to talk to someone. He nodded and walked away from the door and pointed towards the kid with the last name Adams, who quietly walked through into the room.

The rest of us leaned against the wall and talked. It didn't take long for them to reach the letter G. When Mr. Frank yelled out my name, I sighed and said bye to Andy, telling him that my will is in my locker in case I don't make it out alive.

I walked towards the rather large wooden door that used to be Mrs. Ronald's passage way to a carefree world of joy or whatever the hell she called it. I was too tired from staying up last night talking to Nate, this really cute guy in my sixth period, on IM.

I turned the door knob and walked in, the door shutting by itself behind me. I didn't even look at the lady until I sat down in the hard plastic chair and threw my crap on the floor beside me. When I did, my heart froze. I'd expected her to be another ugly version of Mrs. Ronald. Or worse, maybe a super bitch version of Mrs. Ronald. But no.

She was hot.

"Hello, Mrs. Gellar." She smiled at me while folding her hands and glancing down at a clipboard that must have my personal record on it. I blushed because I could see from my seat that it was thick with papers on all the crap I'd pulled over the years since the first grade.

"Hi." I lamely said back.

"I'm the new guidance counselor, my name is Miss Torres." She smiled before her eyes went down to look at the clipboard again.

"Hi..._Miss Torres_." I replied trying to impress her with my sense of humor that had apparently left me at the moment for something better.

"Well, now that we're not strangers any more, is there anything you feel like getting off your chest? Anything you'd like to talk about before we begin?" She asked, while looking up at me. Her brown eyes were intense. They sent a shiver down my spine. Her eyes had to be the best part of her. But...now that my eyes have figured out how to move down...

"Uh..." I mumbled while snapping my eyes down to my hands in my lap. "...no?"

She smiled before glancing at the clipboard again and then back up at me. "It says here that you've been to the dean's office four times in the last two months. Care to explain?"

"It's not my fault Mrs. Hershey hates me." I replied. She smiled at me, which made my stomach fill up with butterflies.

"You put three pounds of chocolate in her desk." Miss Torres replied with a small smile that said she was trying not to laugh.

"And she could have taken that a lot better then she did." I replied with a grin. Miss Torres just laughed quietly before flipping the page on her clipboard.

"Do you realize how low your grades are?" She asked with concern in her voice. "You seem like a very smart young lady, why the problems?"

"I've just had a lot to deal with lately." I replied quietly while trying to hide my blush.

"Do you mind if I ask what?" She questioned. I could tell how interested she was. Why? Because it's her job? I'm probably just hearing crap. She doesn't care about me. It feels nice to think that, but no. It's just her job to brain wash kids.

"Actually, I do." I replied with a small frown as thoughts of my fighting parents came to the front of mind. The most recent one about them catching me and that girl from Spanish in a total lip lock on my bed.

"Well, I've got the rest of your class to see, but promise me you'll come back some time soon." She smiled. I stood up and while I was picking up my stuff, I was almost certain she was checking me out. But when I turned around her eyes were on her clip board again. Huh...

"Promise." I truthfully replied before turning and walking to the door. I could _feel _her eyes on my butt this time. Crazy...right? But yeah, whatever, I'd be back to see Miss Torres. Maybe not to talk about my personal issues, but to see her. Yeah, I'll be back alright.

--

AN: Should there be more or not? I know I should be writing for Lost In The Moment, and I am! But this popped into my head today and would not leave. XD I had to write it which meant I had to post it. Tell me what you think though!!


	2. Sleeping In Class Can Pay Off

Just to make it clear, although I think it says some where in here how old they are, Caitlyn is 16 (because I didn't want her too old :P Deal with it) and Mitchie is 23 because she's a smarty pants like that and skipped some grades.

--

**Chapter 2 - Sleeping In Class Can Pay Off**

I hate Mondays. They suck major eggs. Just thinking about them gives me goosebumps. But I was gonna skip today, but my parents and their need to yell, even after I'd gone to bed at one in the morning, kept me up. I decided instead of sticking around _them _more then I have to I'd just go to school and sleep in History like a I always do.

And that's why I'm standing outside the guidance counselor's office. One, because I already saw the Dean once today for sleeping in English. And two, because I wisely said to him that I'd rather "express myself and my problems to Miss Torres then get detention". Smart move, because he bought it.

I waited for another five minutes, checking my hair in the reflection from the glass case of trophies every ten seconds, until finally some really depressed looking girl walked out of her office. I was through the door before it had even closed.

I walked straight up to her desk and placed my pass on it before sitting in the hard plastic chair and placing my books on the floor.

"Hello, Mrs. Gellar. What a nice surprise." She smiled with what I believed to be fake enthusiasm. But this time I was prepared. I was determined not make an ass of myself this time. Even if it means letting out some fake tears here and there for effect.

"If nice stands for suck-ish." I replied with a smirk. She signed the pass and handed out for me to take. I grabbed it, touching my fingers against hers on purpose, and shoved it into a random pocket of my backpack.

"Falling asleep twice. Did I miss the memo on some awesome party last night?" She asked with a gentle smile that some how got twisted into my mind that her lips were just begging to be kissed by anyone who'll get close enough. But I bet a face like hers gets enough attention that my stupid hormones are just messing with me.

"Party of two." I muttered thinking about the cruel comments I'd heard my parents yelling last night. The look on her face made me realize that my reply had a double meaning. "It's not what you're thinking."

"What am I thinking?" She asked, her face blank like a pro shrink.

"You're thinking I had sex." I plainly answered. I could see a small smile tugging at the corners of her lips at the smirk on my face. "But I didn't. Not that my sex life is any of your business."

"You're right. It's not." She replied, while shrugging like it was no big deal. Secretly I hoped she was dieing on the inside to know all about my sex life.

"Anyways..." I began as she glanced at the clock on the wall. I wondered what she was thinking. "...I was talking about the two people that call themselves my parents. They like to yell and stuff...it's no big deal though."

"Do you know why they're yelling?" She asked with what sounded like geniune interest and concerne. Ooh, she's good.

"Because of lots of things. Mainly me...but it's not my fault they have trouble accepting that I'm bisexual. It doesn't help that we basically have a warehouse of beer in the basement though." I answered. I noticed that saying personal crap like this would be so hard if I was talking to Lola or Sander. They didn't know much about my home life other then that they weren't allowed over at any hour of the day. Already Miss Torres had more info then I'd been planning on telling.

But the look in her eyes made it all worth it. I wasn't sure if it was me telling her all this stuff, or the fact that I told her im bisexual that made that shine appear.

"Sounds like a mess." She commented with that blank expression on her face again. The non-judging kind. The shrink kind. "And I know you don't want to hear this...but it's question I have to ask."

"By law?" I asked with a smirk knowing the answer was no.

"No..." She said carefully, putting a lot of thought into her words. "...but for myself."

"Huh?" What the hell? Did she just get out of La La Land or something?

"It's important that I ask if your parents are abusing you any way." She quietly and slowly said. The words hurt worse then the pathetic look she was giving me. What, just because I put yelling and beer in the same sentence that means my parents hit me? They would never! They might hate me but that doesn't mean they'll hit me! Who does she think they are? Or better question, _where_ does she think she is?

"Caitlyn..." My name coming from her mouth sounded like a platinum credit card to my ears. Beautiful. "...I just want to know that you're safe. It would kill me to find out that you lied to me about something this serious."

"Who said I'm not safe?" I snapped. "You think my parents are monsters or something? Well they're not!" God, she's making it really hard to have a giant crush on her.

"I never said they were." She said quietly. It calmed me. "I just wanted to know that you're okay. I can already tell that you're a special girl, Caitlyn. I'd hate myself for the rest of my life if something happened to you and I could have helped stop it."

"No one is touching me." I replied carefully. I wasn't doing a good job of impressing her. I needed to make up for lost time. "But...maybe we should stop talking about me."

"What do you want to talk about?" She asked while slightly tilting her head to the left. It was so cute, I can't describe it good enough. It's just too...adorable for words.

"You." I smirked as a gentle blush touched her cheeks. I could bearly see it, but I knew it was there.

"Any certain question on your mind?" She asked setting down her clipboard with my personal crap on it and focusing on me and only me. Perfect.

"You gotta boyfriend?" I asked. It caught her off guard, and it was so cute how she looked kind of worried for a moment. About what...I can only imagine. "The guy in the picture." I pointed towards a photo in a pointless picture frame on top of one of the cabinets that had her and this other guy in it. I have to say, he was hot. And that worries me.

"Oh...that's Shane." She smiled slightly, relief softly showing on her features...or so I think. "He's a close friend."

"How long have known him?" I asked, trying to keep her busy with simple questions until I could get some real dirt.

"About..." She did some mental math. "Seven or eight years."

"So he's not your boyfriend?" I asked with a smirk. She glanced over at me and a tiny blush rose to her cheeks. I swear, does she ever stop?

"No." She stated while looking directly at me.

"But he was at one point." I said it as a fact, not a question. She looked a little surprised but more like amused that I could figure that out.

"At one point, yes." She replied with that blank expression as she mentally tried to find out what I was doing and why. _Shrinks._

"But you're single now." I continued with that same smirk. She looked at me with this confused glare as she tried to understand what I was doing.

"Yes." She answered, still watching me carefully.

"Looks like you can join my club." I grinned at her. Finally that blank expression came back but with a sort of smile on it.

"A singles club?" She asked with an amused tone.

"Yep, only hot singles allowed. And it looks like you've got both of those down." I smirked as a real blush covered her cheeks. I wondered if she knew I was flirting with her. Probably, but that only made it twice as rewarding.

"Isn't there a place you should be right now, Mrs. Gellar?" She asked with a smile as her blush began to fade.

"Oh, so we're back to using my last name?" I dodged the question. "That's not very fun."

"_Fun_ isn't something I really have any more." She replied with the smile gone but it still touching her eyes.

"Then you should go to Peggy Dupree's bash this Friday." I suggested, an idea popping into my head. "Then you can see how much fun I can really be."

She was quiet for a minute but still watched me carefully, like I was a bomb that might go off any second. I smirked and stood up, walked around her desk, and while her mouth was slightly open, about to ask me what the hell I was doing, I bent over and with the pen that had been ignored on the side of her desk I wrote down Peggy's address on a sticky note.

"It's not formal or anything." I added while walking back to my seat as she still watched me as careful as ever. "But whatever you wear, make sure it's not too...expensive."

She flashed me smile, understanding what I meant.

"I've had my fair share of parties." She replied, her eyes glancing towards the picture of her and that guy.

"Where'd you meet him?" I asked, not wanting to go to class, but more of not wanting to leave her.

"Camp Rock." She quietly replied in a distant voice as a swirl of memories came back to her.

"Seriously?! _You _went to Camp Rock? I've wanted to go there my whole life!" I tried not to bust out laughing. This was too good.

"Yeah...it's a great place." She replied, still in that distant world.

"So...you have a good voice then?" I asked with smirk.

"Oh...I don't know." She said in a shy voice. "I don't really do much of that any more."

"Why not? Music means everything. I could never give it up." I replied, calming down.

"Not music." She corrected. "Just singing."

"So you _do _have good voice." I smiled.

"I've been told...back in the day." She smiled gently.

"What, a few years ago?" I laughed.

"Mrs. Gellar." She smiled to herself while looking over at the clock on the wall. "I do believe you have the end of a class to catch."

"I'd rather not." I replied.

"What if you hurt your teachers feelings?" She asked in a sarcastic kind of way.

"He can deal with it." I smirked.

"Such a pleasent child." Miss Torres giggled.

"Child?" I asked while standing up with my things. I walked slowly up to her desk and beant over it. I got right up in her face, her smile gone and replaced with wide eyes. "I'll get on to you about that next time." I winked at her and smirked while I walked to the door. I was so sure that this time her eyes were on my ass. I just knew it.


	3. Peggy's Party

AN: I know this moves fast, but you can deal with it.

--

**Chapter 3 - Peggy's Party**

"Are you ready to par-tay!?" Ella exclaimed into the microphone on the stage. It turns out the party wasn't at Peggy's house like everyone thought, but instead we're at the underground club. It's a 16 and older club, no drugs or beer provided or allowed. Peggy's parents rented out the whole club just for her 17th birthday. Lucky.

"Yeah!" Everyone cheered. I knew our entire grade was here, but it looked like the entire _school _was here. Maybe even people from other schools too.

"Well give it up for the Birthday Girl herself! Miss Peggy Dupree!" Ella laughed while stepping down from the stage. Peggy walked up to the mic, greeted by the thunderous clapping and cheering from the crowd, wearing a sparkly dress that showed a _lot _of skin and a princess crown to match.

"Hey everyone!" She smiled as someone whistled out a cat call. "I'm so glad you all came. This is going to be the best birthday party in history!"

"Yeah!" Everyone cheered and clapped. I could tell someone was passing around some vodka or something because a group of college kids were already falling over and laughing too loud.

"So let's crank up the music!" Peggy shouted just before the speakers came to life. The beat thumped below my feet and shook the multi-colored lights above our heads. People cheered as the dancing started to come naturally to those sober and awkward to those not.

Lola, who looked so hot tonight, leaned in next to me and whispered into my ear, "Dance with me?"

I looked up at her, I'd always hated being shorter then both her and Sander, but now it didn't seem so bad, and nodded with a smile. She held onto my hand as we weaved through the crowd and found a tiny space off to the side close to the make-out wall. She put her hands on my shoulders and my hands found their way to her hips.

I was trying hard not to stare at her body. Harder then I'd tried on that math test today. It's just that I've never seen so much of Lola's skin before. She had on those super short shorts. I swear, I've seen underwear longer then her shorts. And she had on a peice of fabric that could barely be called a shirt. It had no sleeves, and showed all of her stomach, including her belly button ring. It was low cut. And I mean, _low _cut. One glance from far away in this dark club and you'd think she was naked. But I'm not really complaining.

"Having fun?" She asked with a knowing smile as I got caught staring at her stomach. I smiled shyly, not used to being all flirty with her. I'd always thought of her as just a friend, but now it just...feels like I'm hanging out with a friend who looks extremely hot.

"I was just looking at your peircing. It's hot." I smiled like it was no big deal. It was a tiny little belly button ring, hardly fancy, and it was okay. I'd go for something more noticable and extreme.

"You should see my others." She winked and I felt shock go down my spine. Never in my life had I once imagined Lola, my best friend, naked. Until now.

"Sounds like a plan." I smirked. She laughed before a new song came on and she jumped up and down.

"I love this song!" She exclaimed over the music.

Long after my feet were on fire from moving so much, and my throat was killing me with it's thirsty dryness, I wandered off to the bar and left Lola with Sander and Barry who'd found us not too long ago. It wasn't a _bar _bar, just serving punch and sodas and cheap excuses for food.

I walked up to the far right side of it, as it stretched on for the entire length of the club's north wall.

"Two waters." I ordered to the waiter man, slightly out of breath. I'd never danced so much in my life.

"Caitlyn?" I looked to my direct left to see Miss Torres sitting on one of the stools. She was smiling, and apparently had been talking to boy next to her. I was sure he went to my school, but I didn't know who he was.

"Hey Miss Torres!" I said back as surprise and pure joy washed over me. I moved over a couple of stools and sat by her. The boy sighed as he was leaving while Miss Torres said goobye to him. "You actually came."

"Yeah." She replied a little embarrassed. "I wasn't busy, and I guess I couldn't say I didn't know where it was, even though it wasn't at the address you gave to me."

"Sorry, last minute change I guess." I smiled. She actually came. Did she come because I asked her to? Or because she actually took my bull about having fun seriously? Either way, she came.

"Yeah, but with some good luck I found Jason, that young man I was talking to, and he was equally as confused on where to go." She raised her eyebrows. "But some how we both ended up here with only a drug addict's directions."

"Looks like it was meant to be." I replied with my signature smirk. She smiled shyly before taking sip of her drink. The waiter sat down the two water bottles and I handed him the correct money in exact change. I took a sip of the water as soon as I got the damn top unscrewed. That was all the money I had, but feeling the cold liquid run down my throat was all worth it.

"Thirsty?" Miss Torres laughed as I gulped down half of the bottle.

"You have no idea." I sighed, sucking in all the air that I'd missed from my water moment. "So, what does the guidance counselor of the year think about this killer party?"

She laughed and a gentle blush touched her cheeks as she replied, "I don't know about that, but the party is amazing. I can't believe I'm saying it but...you were right. I didn't know how much fun I'd been missing out on."

"See, aren't you glad you met me?" I smirked while pretending to survey the crowd for friends.

"Very." She replied with a hint of mixed emotions behind it. I couldn't quite grasp what they were, but they made butterflies invade my stomach and the hair stand up on the back of my neck.

"So are you just gonna sit down all night? Or are you gonna dance?" I laughed as the song changed to a slow one. I knew it pretty well, but it wasn't the greatest love song ever so I didn't jump out of my seat like the couple a few stools down did.

"Don't worry, I'll dance...at some point." She bit her bottom lip before taking a sip of her drink again.

"Well why don't you..." I was going to tell her to get off her ass and dance with a group of strangers like I usually do, but Lola showed up and grabbed my hands, pulling me off my seat.

"I _love _this song!" She exclaimed while her giddy attitude spread to me as I started laughing.

"All right all you couples..." The DJ said in a slow voice into the mic. "...this is for you."

"Let's dance!" She exclaimed as the music got louder and she pulled harder against my wrist towards the dance floor. I turned back to see Miss Torres looking disapointed.

"I'll be back." I told her, just loud enough that Lola wouldn't be able to hear me over her constant shouting about how I need to hurry up so we can dance already. "Don't go too far."

Miss Torres looked up at me, her eyes shining and her smile bright.

"Try acting like your _not _a stuck up teacher while I'm gone." I joked just before Lola dragged me into the thick mass of humans.

She wrapped her arms around my neck and held me close as my hands moved to her hips. We moved slowly back and forth as the song got more emotional and more instruments started playing.

"Caitlyn..." She said slowly into my ear. "...before tonight...would you have ever thought we'd be doing this?"

"Doing what?" I played dumb. I knew what she was doing. A classic Lola move. She's about to kiss me. It's obvious, but I don't think she's ever tried it on a girl so it's a good one to use on guys because they are soooo simple minded that it's not even funny.

She moved to place her forehead against mine, and swiftly she pressed her lips against mine. They were gone before I'd closed my eyes all the way.

"This..." She answered, talking about the mini-kiss.

"No." I said in a shaky voice as the kiss replayed in my mind. It made me shiver, and the butterflies all flew away...not a good sign. For me, butterflies mean...love. Not really but...it just means that I like someone or something a lot.

"Well...I've always kinda had a crush on you." She confessed while looking behind me.

"Seriously?" I asked in disbelief as the song started to come to and end.

"Yeah...but..." She stopped and looked back over my shoulder, a glare softly on her features. "Okay, that chick you were talking to won't stop watching us."

Without thinking about it I looked off behind me. My eyes locked into an intense stare with two deep brown ones. My heart beat began to go off the charts and the butterflies took over my stomach like demons. I tried not to smile, or even smirk, like I wanted to.

She was watching me? That means she caught that kiss. I wonder how she liked that. Ya think that was fun enough for her?

"It's no problem." I sighed while looking back at Lola as the song ended. She dropped her arms and crossed them over her chest.

"No problem? Some older chick is checking you out." She said defensively. "And if my memory is right, that our freaking guidance counselor, Caitlyn. We should send in a report on her to the police or something. What is she even doing here? Peggy would never invite her."

"I did." I said, showing how pissed off her comments had made me. "And she happens to be a nice person if you'd just stop the stupid bus for a second and get to know her."

"Oh, and you _know_ her?" Lola asked with a glare. "For all you know she could be a female Michael Jackson."

"Don't even bring him into this." I retorted, immediatly wishing I'd never told her about how I love Jackson.

"Don't like it? Maybe you should go vent to your new shrink friend." Lola snapped back.

"What's your deal? She's just a guidance counselor. What's with the jealous act?" I questioned as people started moving faster to the new song.

"I'm just worried about you Caitlyn." She said on a softer note. "You've been acting really weird."

"I'm fine. Don't worry about it." I said back a little too harshly. "She's not bad at all. She's actually really cool."

"Aw, you have a little crush on her?" Lola smiled. I could feel the blush on my cheeks. Thank God it was too dark on the dance floor for her to notice it.

"Is it my fault she's hot?" I asked back, not bothering to even deny the crush. It's obvious I like her, and I don't feel like trying to hide it. I kinda hope she knows it too.

"Come on. Stop going gah gah over a teacher and dance with me." Lola smiled.

"I'm tired. I think I'll go home." I replied as Barry and Sander bumped into us.

"Does that mean I can come too?" She whispered into my ear seductively so the guys wouldn't hear.

"No." I said back in a harsh tone.

"Why not?" She asked putting her hands on her hips. "You never let me come over. You've been to my house a gazillion times."

"You're not coming over." I ended the coversation by turning around and walking back over towards the bar.

I was waiting for Lola to either call after me of follow me, but she didn't do anything so I just kept walking. I stopped right in front of Miss Torres.

"This party sucks, wanna bail?" I asked in the most optomistic tone ever.

"Something happen?" She asked, a blush on her cheeks.

"If you wanna get all guidance counselor-ish on me, then taking me some where that's not here might get you something." I replied with my smirk. It didn't feel right, but I kept it on as she smiled and grabbed her purse.

"This is okay with your parents right? Maybe you should call and ask." She said a bit worried.

"It's fine. They're okay with anything I do. Calling would just get me grounded or something for interupting whatever stupid thing they were doing." I replied while letting out a frustrated sigh. I knew saying this would make her shrink mind go into over drive.

"Well...I don't know. I'm pretty sure it's against some rule." She replied, an unsure look on her face as she nibbled on her bottom lip.

"I won't tell anyone if you won't." I winked. She smiled and let out a laugh before I added, "Besides, this is just me, an indepent young adult, getting a ride from a trusted friend."

"If you put it that way..." She thought it over before a cute little sigh escaped her mouth and she began walking towards the exit.

"I knew you didn't hate me." I smiled as we reached the parking lot, the sounds of the club that was hidden away under the parking lot still reaching our ears.

"Why would you think that?" She asked like it was crazy as she unlocked her tiny little beat up car.

"Because all my teachers hate me." I laughed before adding, "Okay, did a train run into you or something?"

"No." She giggled before squeezing into the driver's seat. I crouched down and crawled into the passenger side.

"Are you sure you passed your driver's test? I'm starting to rethink this." I laughed while buckling up.

"Okay, so my car isn't in perfect condition. I get it." She laughed while starting up the loud engine.

"What, a guidance counselor's salary not enough to fix your car?" I teased as she pulled onto the main road. She just laughed and asked me if I wanted to listen to the radio. I leaned forward and turned it on, but it was already on my favorite radio station.

"You like this type of music?" I asked with a smile.

"Why, do think it's too old?" She laughed while taking a left.

"No, I love the oldies. Everyone teases me about it, but I just like the sounds from back then." I confessed.

After I lost my train of thought while listening to the song, I realized I had no idea where the hell I was. I tried to read the street signs, but I didn't know any of them.

"So where exactly are you taking me?" I asked while trying to read the most recent street sign. Still no clue.

"To my favorite place in the whole world." She laughed while taking a right.

"There's a Shrink Convention in town?" I teased with a smirk.

"Ha ha." She said back while smiling. "No, but as much fun as that sounds, we're going to The Universe."

"That sounds like the name of a club...or a band." I laughed.

"Yeah, but it's just like a little library. They have a poetry night every Friday and I usually go so I'm gonna catch the end of it." She smiled. "That okay?"

"Of course." I replied. Any where with her is fine with me. "You just don't look like the poet loving type."

"Well, surprise." She laughed.

"Yeah...surprise." I murmured. Then it hit me. I'm in a car. Not just _a _car. But _her _car. Miss Torres' car. Never in a million years would I have dreamed I'd be here. And so fast. What, I've known her for like less then a week and already she's giving me a free ride? Either she's extremely nice and maybe a little crazy, or Lola was right and she's _a lot _crazy.

We stopped in front of a tiny little building that was squished between an apartment building and an old beat up police station that had one cop car outside...and it was missing two of it's tires. Well, at least I feel safe now.

We walked in and found a table in the back of the room. It was a lot bigger then it had orignally looked. She was right, the thing was a library. Rows and rows and rows of books lined row after row after row of shelves. Only a small section in the front by the front desk didn't have any books around. But instead it had little cheap tables and chairs that looked like they'd been stolen from outside a fancy french resteraunt.

"Life...is but madness in a box." The tall, skinny man said into the microphone that was hanging lop sided off the mic stand. He had on those poet glasses, the square ones, and looked pretty gay in his turtle neck sweater and tight purple pants.

"Who _is_ this fruit cake?" I asked Miss Torres after another ten minutes of listening to him talk from our little table in the back. Nothing he said made any sense. It sounded pointless and completely insane.

"The owner. That's why he hasn't gotten booed off the stage yet." She whispered to me. I nodded and looked around the room. All the other tables were filled with real people. Two chairs per table, and a total of seven tables. A person stood behind the front counter that had a mini gift shop around it.

"Does he ever stop?" I complained with a smile.

"Nope." She replied while folding her hands on the table.

"Then we should make our own fun until he's gone." I smirked. "Like a questionaire type deal. Twenty questions. Something like that."

"Okay?" She giggled looking at me with a strange expression that I couldn't place.

"You said you like old music, what's your favorite band?" I asked quietly.

"Tough, but I'd have to say The Beatles. They're just the best." She smiled brightly.

"Are you kidding? I love them!" I whispered so I wouldn't disturb the other poetry nerds.

"Wow, someone else with good taste in music." She giggled.

"Yeah...so, your turn to ask me something." I smiled as butterflies filled my stomach. I was almost falling off my chair waiting for her to say something.

"What's your favorite color?" She asked after a long time of her just thinking.

"That's the best you can come up with?" I teased before answering, "Orange."

"Nah, I'm more of a blue person." She replied.

"Orange is bright though. It's easy to see and makes people notice you when you wear it." I explained.

"But blue can be soft sometimes, and it can be powerful the next." She countered.

"Alright...I can see that." I replied with a smile. "When was your first kiss?"

She smiled to herself for a moment before looking down at her hands and saying, "When I was 18."

"Shut up!" I whispered with a shocked smile on my face. Get outta here, 18? Psssh, that's insane!

"I was a very shy person." She defended. "I didn't talk a lot, but that's because I planned everything before I said it. It was all about having a plan to me, I got that from my parents. And boys and having a relationship just weren't in that plan."

"Well didn't you go on dates and stuff?" I asked while leaning forward. This was more interesting then the crap they make us learn in school.

"No one ever asked me." She replied quietly.

"What about that Shane guy?" I asked, thinking back to the picture of him and her in her office.

"He was just friend, a very close friend, until he found out I didn't have a date for prom. He didn't go to my school, but he asked me to go with him so that I wouldn't be alone. And on prom night I had my first kiss with him while we were dancing. The perfect fairy tale story." She answered with a small smile.

"What happened?" I asked, my eyes wide with interest. This was better then a movie.

"He never took me home." She said quietly. "Instead he left with the popular prom queen, Tess Tyler. That night was the last time I ever talked to him."

"Sorry about asking." I quickly said when I saw how sad she was. "It wasn't any of my business."

"No, it's okay. It's all in the past." She laughed quietly.

"Well...I guess that's gonna be your bait to get me to talk about my life." I whispered after a few moments of no talking.

"Now that you mention it..." She smiled.

"Yeah...well, where do I start?" I laughed to myself. "I guess...I guess my childhood would work. But it was pretty crappy. All my parents do is fight, and a divorce is out of the question...we don't have the money. Even with my dad working full time with his job at that factory and my mom working two shifts at that old retro diner in town."

"Sounds hard." She commented, that blank shrink expression showing up.

"Yeah but...it was a lot easier when I was little. When I turned five everything went downhill. Mom started drinking just as much as dad does, they both smoke like half a pack a day, and the house is a wreck. Clothes all over the floor, everything dirty and dishes piled up in the sink." I explained.

"And you told me that they're not...abusive right? No offense to anyone, Caitlyn, I'm just making sure. It's not my job any more, it's our friendship. I just want to know that you're okay." She said every word slowly and like it had a meaning. But maybe it did.

"They don't touch me. Of course I'm never around to touch." I replied. "I only go home when I have to. I spend the night with anyone who'll let me. I borrow clothes from other people. I carry everything I need with me. But right now all my crap is in Lola's car."

"The girl that danced with you?" She guessed.

"Yeah...the girl I was there with. I think she was looking for a relationship or something out of that but she got pissed off that I was talking to you and I bailed." I informed her.

"For talking to me? Why would she get mad over something like that?" She asked.

"Like it couldn't be any more obvious that I have a huge crush on y-..." I caught myself a little too late. I'd always been so open to the girls that I like that I've never had to keep my crushes a secret, but this time I just forgot to keep it zipped.

I knew I was blushing as I looked up to see her staring straight at me. Her brown eyes cut into mine like laser beams were shooting out of them. I swallowed hard, the butterflies exploding inside me. I could feel my heart pounding in my chest like a giant bass drum. But even through all that, I felt good know that she knows. Even if it just slipped out, it's nice. It gives me that power I crave.

The feeling of the power of how I'm in control right now because I caught her off guard made me smirk. Her eyes grew wide, and a look of panic spread across her features.

"Anyways..." I smiled. "I don't really go home. And I was planning on staying at Lola's tonight, and it's too late to get to Sander's because no doubt he already at home and asleep, and everyone else is back at the party. So...can I crash on your couch?"

It's bold, it's risky, it's kinda stupid, but I think she's considering it. I actually think she might say yes. Her look of panic is gone, and her expression is thoughtful...that's good right?

"I...this one _has _to be against some rule." She shook her head like she couldn't believe she was even thinking about it.

"I won't say anything if you won't." I whispered with a smirk. She smiled, laughed twice, and finally shook her head yes.

"If get in trouble I'm saying to drugged me." She laughed. Sometimes when she says things like this I forget that she's even older then me. She doesn't sound or act like someone of authority. Someone who could get me in trouble at school. Someone that's even out of school.

"I'll take that. And they'll believe you." I laughed. "But you know what I don't believe?"

"What?" She asked while smiling brightly again.

"That this guy is _still _up there." I laughed while pointing towards turtle neck boy on the stage talking about sheep or something.

It didn't take long to get to Miss Torres' cute little one level home. I noticed that her lawn was evenly cut and she had no freaky land ornaments like old teachers do as we walked up the pathway to the front door. It took her a minute to find the right key and finally got the door unlocked. A nicely sized dog ran out and malled me. She laughed and grabbed at it's collar and dragged it inside, asking me if I was okay.

"Yeah, if you like getting attacked and slobbered on." I giggled while wiping the dog spit on my jeans.

"Sorry, Lady just gets a little too excited sometimes." She laughed while shutting the door behind me and locking it up. She sighed while turning around and walking further into the home. It wasn't anything fancy, but it was nice. Compared to my house, this was heaven.

"Make yourself comfortable." She told me while walking to a kitchen area and placing her purse on the counter.

"I love your house." I said while sitting down the soft couch and kicking off my shoes. I smiled to myself. Not only a car ride, but she's letting me sleep at her house? How much more lucky can I get?!

"Thank you." She smiled while offering me a water. I took it remembering that I had ordered two waters at the club. I tried to think about what I did with second one, but I just drew a blank. I shrugged it off and sipped down some of the cold liquid.

"Thanks for letting me crash here. You're officially my favorite person in the entire world." I told her once she'd taken a seat beside me and turned on the television in front of us.

"Just don't go around saying anything. I don't want your friends showing up asking to sleep on my couch." She laughed while flipping through the channels.

"Looks to me like you could use a little action around here. This place is too...parentally approved." I shivered at the pricy looking vase on a shelf over by the wall.

"What do you expect a teacher's house to look like?" She laughed while flipping the channel to some celebrity dance show.

"Like crap." I simply said before adding, "But a twenty-three year old single woman should have a totally kicking house. This is your very own pad away from your parents! Why's it such a granny house?"

"I don't know." She said thoughtfully while looking at the walls. "Granny house?" She asked while looking over at me.

"Yeah." I answered while grinning and pretending to watch the show when really all I did was try not to let it show how badly it burned to have her eyes staring a hole through me.

"Maybe some day I'll fix it up. Make it more...cool." She finally said.

"Hopefully some day _soon_." I agreed with my smirk showing. "Cuz I'm like a puppy. Let me in once, and I just keep coming back for more."

She stared me straight in the eyes, wondering whether to lay down the law and say I can never come back, or whether to just ignore me and let me say what I want.

"I don't know about that." She smiled while looking over at the television.

"You say that now...but we've known each other how long? I've already got you coming to parties for me, driving me around, letting me crash at your granny house. Who knows what I'll be getting you to do after you _really _get to know me." I smirked as her eyes slowly moved to lock with mine again. I couldn't help myself, given the situation, so I winked at her. She blushed, and I realized that that was covered with double meanings. I just smiled at her and turned back to the TV.

"You're really different from all the other kids." She slowly told me after a small silence. "You seem to lack the ability to keep your mouth shut and to think before you speak."

"I'm taking that as a compliment." I smiled without looking at her brown eyes that were staring me down.

"I'm not saying any of this as a bad thing, but you're just really different." She narrowed her gaze at me like I was the fine print on some contract. "Most kids are easy to read. I can tell if they're telling me the truth based on how they act. But you act...so differently."

"I get it." I told her in fake I'm-tired-of-this tone. "I'm _different_."

"It's just that..." She continued like I didn't say anything. "...you're so unique. The way your body language talks and the way you say your words don't make any sense. They don't match. Nothing you do is what I think you're gonna do. It's always a surprise. You're like a mystery, Caitlyn. Maybe that's why I'm so willing to do things for you. I just want to know you better. I want to know how Caitlyn Gellar works."

I glanced over at her, and the shrink face was on. I rolled my eyes and looked back at the TV.

"You've got issues." I replied. "You're twenty freakin' three and all you do is think about school this, and school that. Students this, teachers that. Don't you have a life outside of school? I personally can not wait to get away from it."

"School is my world." She replied like I'd asked her the time. "It's the base of everything. With out it we'd all fall apart."

"Yeah, sure. And then the Cookie Monster will be our king and we'll be forced to worship him and move to Mexico to be slaves and only wear old granny golf clothes." I sarcastically added.

"Some day you'll know what I mean." She replied with a smile.

"What about Camp Rock. Tell me about when you went there. You said something about being able to sing." I changed the subject. She looked away from me and off into space.

"I loved singing. Before learning and teaching, it was the only thing I cared about. Anything to do with music I had covered. And I hated school when I was in it, so some days I'd skip just to go play my guitar in some random park." She sighed.

"I do that too." I looked at her with wide eyes. Miss Torres is a fruit, that I know, but there's this whole other side to her. She's just like an older me, only too fruity tooty.

"Yeah, well you shouldn't." She replied. "But...Camp Rock was my place. I remember how happy I was when I finally convinced my mom to let me go. She went with me, being the cook and everything, but it was still the best summer of my life. I'll never forget it."

"And you met that Shane guy there." I added, surprised I could remember his name.

"One of the many highlights of the trip." She smiled. "Shane's a great guy, he just had some ego issues when I met him. But we've been best friends ever since..."

"Where's he at now?" I asked in a soft tone. I silently prayed he wasn't dead. I can't handle sobbing people.

"China...I think." She replied. "He's all over. He sends post cards every now and then, but other then that we don't communicate."

I could feel the worry and sadness in her voice. Either she's got allergies or something, or there's more to this Shane guy then she's letting on.

"Did you love him?" I asked in the softest voice I could. She looked down at her hands, then slowly up at me with a lost puppy look.

"I don't think we should talk about my love life." She quietly replied.

"And I don't believe that Valentines Day is a real holiday." I countered. "Now spill."

"Caitlyn, I really don't..." She began, but I cut her off.

"_Spill_." I demanded while staring directly into her brown eyes. They reminded me somewhat of a puppy's eyes when they're begging. Big, innocent, and impossible not to love.

"Maybe you should go to bed." She said in a weak voice. I could tell she that she would never be the assertive type. I'm starting to wonder why this push over is a teacher.

"Maybe you should just tell me the truth." I replied in the same tone as before. The one that said I'm never gonna give up.

She didn't say anything. For a second I thought I'd won but she just stood up and left the room. After a minute of staring at the spot on the couch she had just been sitting on, she came back. I felt something soft thump my head and turned to see a pillow flopping to the floor after bouncing off me. Shortly after a giant blanket landed on my lap.

"Goodnight, Caitlyn." She said in a quiet but firm voice. I looked up at her with the sadest face I could. I even brought out the puppy dog eyes that I hoped came even a little close to what hers had looked like. She gave me this heartbroken stare before clearing her throat and moving her eyes to stare hard at the floor.

"Night...Mitchie." I smirked. I couldn't tell what shocked her more. The fact that I knew her first name, or the fact that I used it. She looked up at me with that narrow eyed shrink look, like she's trying to figure me out. I just kept smiling to myself because I knew I'd won this round. Miss Torres might be the adult and might keep saying no to questions about her love life, but I'm still Caitlyn Gellar. And that means there's a lot more coming for her then she could even dream.

--

AN: How do you guys like it so far? And I was wondering what you call the Lola and Caitlyn pairing. I've never seen it before...Cola XD


	4. Break In

AN: Hey everybody. I thought I'd just mention that I was nominated for the Fall 2008 Fan-something awards. Go to www fanfiction net/u/1452458/# to vote for me, or Wishing Time Would Stop, or Cookies, or Expressing Yourself. You don't have to vote for me or one of my stories, but just make sure you vote for a Maitlyn story in some way to show the Smitchie and Naitlyn lovers that we're up for a fight! XD

--

**Chapter 4 - Break In**

It felt like I'd just fallen asleep when something started tapping on my cheek. I tried to ignore it and closed my eyelids tighter. The tapping turned into poking followed by a whisper, "Get your ass up!"

I opened my eyes and sat straight up but I didn't recognize my surroundings. I remembered I was at Miss Torres' house and calmed down, but I was in the dark and I couldn't see who had woken me up.

"What the hell?" I snapped at the dark figures. A hand slapped over my mouth and I could hear a second person let out a nervous and shaky sigh.

"Shhh!" The person next to me hissed into my ear.

"Lola? Sander?" I asked as the hand slowly moved away now that I was whispering. "What are you guys doing here?"

"Saving you from the teacher whore." Lola whispered while pulling me off the comfortable couch by my arm.

"No thanks." I pulled my arm out of her tight grasp. "I didn't call for any prince charming."

"You mean you like being kidnapped?" She asked in a sarcastic slash annoyed tone.

"What are you talking about? I asked to crash on her couch and she said yes." I explained. Lola's really starting to piss me off.

"Jason said he saw her walk you out of the party and take off in her car." She quickly told me. "I was just making sure you're okay. You'd do the same for me."

"Yeah, I'd wake you up from the best sleep of your life to drag you out of a house in the middle of the night." I replied while sitting back down. I could see Sander's outline move slowly towards the door, ready to make a run for it.

"Chill out Caitlyn, I was just making sure that crazy woman wasn't murdering you or something." Lola defended.

"I get it. You don't like her. But you don't have to keep calling her names and acting like a bitch." I retorted, starting to get a little angry. Okay, _a lot _angry.

"At least I don't sleep on a teacher's couch." She replied with the lamest comeback I'd ever heard her say.

"Why don't you leave before a neighbor calls the cops." I warned.

"I'm with Caitlyn." Sander murmured. He was right next to the window they'd crawled through. He already had one leg propped up and ready to go.

"Shut up." Lola hissed at him.

"Leave." I demanded while standing up. "Before _I _call the cops."

"What's with you Caitlyn? Usually you'd already be out the door and we'd be sneaking into a movie or something. But ever since this..._teacher _came along, you've been acting like a completely different person." She protested.

Have I changed? No, I'm still me. I'm still Caitlyn Gellar. Lola must be sniffing something because I _have not _changed. At all. Not even a little bit. None...I think.

"Maybe because I've got a lot of crap to deal with. And you breaking into her house and trying to steal me doesn't help." I whispered. She was silent for a minute. I listened to the sounds of Sander slipping out the window and sticking his head back inside, begging her to hurry up.

"Lola." He hissed. "Your five minutes is up! Going to jail is _not _on my future plans list."

"Chill out." She whispered back in a distant tone.

"Lola!" He whined.

"Just leave if you want to." She told him, the fire burning inside her.

"Maybe I will." I warned her while leaning farther away from the window.

"Caitlyn." She turned her attention to me. Instead of saying more, she just placed her hands on my shoulders and leaned down. She pressed her lips softly against my lips, but a split second later it was hard and rough. She shoved her tongue past my unmoving lips and rubbed it everywhere. I didn't bother to push her off me, but after a few seconds of feeling the desperation in her I was hooked.

I put my hands on her hips and pulled her closer. I opened my mouth wider and our mouths moved as one. It was the most meaningful kiss I'd ever had. I had so much power over her. That's what I crave. The power. Power over people. Over anything. I love it. It's probably because I have no power (actually nothing at all) back home. But I'm not the shrinkand frankly I couldn't give a monkey's banana on Mars.

It wasn't until I felt her hands sliding my shirt up that I pushed her off me. Even in the dark room I could see her blushing. She gave out this light little giggle and stepped back with a sudden shy mood to her.

"Sorry. I forgot where we were." She whispered.

"Yeah." Was all I could say at the moment.

"So let's bail. My house is only like ten minutes away." She whispered in a seductive voice while reaching for my hand.

"No thanks. I'm staying." I whispered back. "Besides if I leave she'll wonder where I went in the morning."

There was a pause followed by a sigh. "She's still all you care about? Whatever. I'll see you later."

I waited until the sounds of her and Sander walking and talking faded. Then I slowly turned to face the window. I sighed once and sat back down on the couch.

"Did you like the show?" I asked the room at a normal volume. There was the small sound of air moving as a door from behind me to the left opened farther.

"I didn't know it'd be that big of a deal for you stay here." Miss Torres commented. I crossed my legs on the couch indian style as she walked closer to me. She sat down on the couch right next to me and I could feel the warmth from her body. I glanced over to see what she was wearing. I half expected granny clothes to match the house, but I had to laugh when I saw her Powerpuff Girls pajamas.

"What?" She asked. Even in the darkness I could see how bright her smile was.

"Nice PJs." I giggled.

"Oh, thanks." She smiled while looking down at them. "I've had these for years."

"Have you had people breaking into your house through a window that long, too?" I asked in a more serious tone.

"Nope. This is definately a first." She sighed while looking over at the window thinking of ways to fix that problem.

"Don't worry. They won't be coming back around here any more." I promised her. She looked back over at me, about to ask why when I added, "I'll make sure of it."

She was quiet for a long time. I ended up counting out a whole two minutes in my head.

"Why didn't you go with them?" She asked in a quiet, almost shy voice.

"Because I don't feel like breaking into a Dairy Queen tonight." I replied. "I'd rather hangout with this cool new hot chick I met."

She laughed to herself before asking, "I thought I had teens down. I mean they're not that complicated. I thought I knew what they wanted, why they did the things they do, how they think...but you and the other girl just keep surprising me."

"Is that your way of asking if she's a good kisser?" I smirked. She didn't reply, and I knew there was a blush on her cheeks. "If it was...then no. She's not a good kisser at all."

"How you can even tell if someone is a good kisser or not?" She asked, deciding to play along.

"Well, a good kisser knows when to kiss and when to stop. A bad one uses too much tongue, moves to fast, and just doesn't work. A good kisser's lips and yours should work perfectly. No problems, no mistakes. A bad kisser pours a gallon of spit into your mouth and a good one knows how to give just the right amount." I explained.

She didn't say anything. I guess she was just taking in all my logic.

"You've only had one kiss your enitre life?" I asked her. Her brown eyes locked with mine. She stared intensely at me. It felt like she was trying to see through me, trying to make me invisible. Her narrowed gaze told me she was in shrink mode again.

"Why don't you ever do what I think you're going to do?" She asked, ignoring my question.

"Because being normal is stupid." I told her. "Now answer my question."

"Why is being normal stupid?" She asked.

"Just answer my freakin question." I told her, getting annoyed.

"Why don't you answer mine?" She asked back.

"Why are being so difficult?" I asked her, some of the heat from Lola bugging me showing up again.

"Why do you think I'm being difficult?" She asked. I didn't say anything back, but instead my hands went straight to her face and before she could do anything our noses and foreheads were touching and our lips barely inches apart. Her eyes went wide and I could see all thoughts leaving her mind. I loved the power I had and I used it to my advantage.

"Why don't you just answer my goddamn question?" I whispered it in a friendly and in no way hostile tone. She didn't say anything, but she didn't move.

After a little while she began to stutter out parts of words. "I...I...uh...yes...I mean, no...um..."

"Sounds like somebody's having problems." I whispered. I barely brushed our lips, my heart beating faster then a freakin train can move. Butterflies threatened to burst my stomach into peices and sweat formed on the back of my neck. I couldn't believe how close I am to kissing her. To kissing _her_!

She didn't move, the best part, she just stayed very still and I asked (making sure our lips brushed against each other as I did), "Do I make you nervous?"

She closed her eyes, her breathing uneven and her hands shaky, and tried to calm herself. It didn't work, I could tell by the way she just seemed to get more tense and nervous from the flood of thoughts entering her mind.

"What's the matter?" I whispered and her eyes flew open. "Cat got your tongue?"

She didn't reply, she just watched me like I was a disease that she was afraid of catching.

"Tell me..." I paused to smirk. "...what's your shrink brain say I'm gonna do now?"

She didn't say anything. Not one word. I tried to stop myself from just kissing her like a mad man like I wanted to, but the more she hesitated the more weak I was becoming.

"I think..." She slowly replied, my raw hunger for her lips getting worse instead of better, "...that you..." She paused, and her eyes went somewhere else. I didn't care what she was looking at, I was too focused on her. Everything about her made me go crazy. The way she smelled like fruit, the way she was all nervous becuase of little me, the way she wasn't pulling back or pushing me away.

I removed my forehead from hers, and her eyes locked onto mine. I tilted my head slightly to the side and closed the tiny gap between our lips so that they were barely touching again. I could only tell I was touching them because she was so shaky and nervous.

"Stop." She murmured. I knew I right then that it was over. I'd never have a chance with her. It's gone. I just messed up our relationship. She'll never want to talk to me again.

"Why?" I asked in the softest voice I could manage.

"There _is _a rule against this, Caitlyn." She whispered. I imagined a longing in her voice. Like she actually wanted to kiss me. But the more I thought about it, the more it sounded right. Maybe it's not entirely over yet. Then the idea came to me. The perfect way to get out of this. Seven words that could make or break me. This had to work. I had nothing else to bet on. This is my last shot with her. And I _will _get her. I have to. Because I'm Caitlyn Gellar. And all I have to say is seven little words to fix this. To secure my future with her. Because there _will _be a future. Just seven little words.

"I won't say anything if you won't."

--

AN: I guess you could say that's her new thing XD Just like that cooking guy says BAM! all the time. But how's it going so far? Is it too fast? I think so, but I just think that they should move faster then a normal couple would because of the way they think and see each other. Because Caitlyn sees Mitchie as a challenge and Mitchie sees Caitlyn as a mystery. They're connected by that because they just really wanna be with each other!

If you've read **Wishing Time Would Stop **or **Cookies** (or even **Expressing Yourself**) then be sure to go and vote for them. Thanks! XD


	5. Saying Nothing

AN: It's too short :( I wanted to make it longer, but I wanted to give you guys and update too.

--

**Chapter 5 - Saying Nothing**

"I won't say anything if you won't." The words rolled off my tongue like I'd been practicing that line my whole life. I didn't say it too loud, but I didn't say it too softly. I didn't put too much power into it, but some how it still had a kick. It made her cheeks go rosy and her lips tremble. I was so wrapped up in the perfect moment that I almost didn't notice the thousands of butterflies invading my stomach.

She seemed to have trouble breathing, and she tried closing her eyes again. I had the urge to kiss her, but I didn't. Something was holding me back. If she was any other girl I'd already have all her clothes off by now. But something is different about her. About this situation. About us.

In the smallest voice I'd ever heard, sounding like it belonged to a magical fairy, she whispered, "I won't say anything if you won't."

It took a solid minute for me to understand what was happening. Her eyes stayed closed and she mostly stayed still as I worked it over in my head.

_I won't say anything if you won't._ Is that her way of giving me the okay? Is that my signal to go or stop? I'm hoping, praying, it's a go. Before I could even think about anything to do with the future and what the hell I'm gonna do now, her eyes flashed open. They were big, brown, and deep. I could practically read her thoughts through her eyes. I could pick out specks of hazel and even in the dark room I could she every shade of brown in them.

I decided to pick the best road. Between my two roads, the ultimate fork in my heart, was a sign that had two arrows. One said to get far away from her and hope that I'm doing the right thing and she'll thank me later and love me so much that she'll take off all her clothes and totally have hot sex with me. The other one said to just screw it all and kiss her so hard that it makes her realize that she should take off all her clothes and totally have hot sex with me.

I swiftly, but carefully, pressed my lips against hers. I could hardly tell there was contact except that she was still a little shaky. I closed my eyes, not caring if she was ever going to close hers. I moved my lips so that her bottom lip was in the middle of my lips. I moved my hands to get tangled in her straight hair. I swear I felt her hands gently on my arms, but I was too focused on _her _to care.

I pulled my lips away, a smirk on my face because she didn't push away, but a sad smirk because she didn't kiss back. I slowly opened my eyes. I was too afraid of what I'd see so I didn't look directly at her. Instead I stared so hard at my hands that I thought my eyes might pop out and start doing the cha cha.

I breathed in deep. Then exhaled slowly out my mouth. I looked up straight into her eyes.

Her hands were in her lap. Her eyes still big and still confused. Her lips were more shaky then a freakin earthquake but the rest of her was pretty still and calm. She swallowed hard and blinked back some tears that had brimmed her eyes.

"Sorry." I murmured while looking back down at my hands like a coward. I felt so guilty that I couldn't even keep the smirk on my face.

I'd just stoled a kiss from her. What am I gonna be doing next? She didn't ask for me to kiss her. She didn't want me to kiss her. She's not even acting normal any more, I might have killed her. I'm such an ass.

"Don't be." Her words were soft and shaky but they felt like a kick to my stomach. I looked up at her in shock. I'd half expected to be kicked out on the street by now. "It was cleary all my fault."

"What the hell?" I asked, making sure it sounded like I thought she was crazy. "I'm the one that kissed you. You didn't even kiss me back."

The last part didn't need to be said out loud. It was weak and showed how disapointed I am. I just lost all my power. It's gone. I'm weak and hopeless without it and now it's gone because I'm an idiot.

"I couldn't." She muttered, still in that non-human kind of shock state. "I couldn't."

"Why not?" I asked, starting to worry about her. Should I call 911 or something? What would I say? Oh, yeah I just kissed my female teacher lady and now she's gone all horror movie crazy on me...

"It's against the rules." She replied like she'd just read it off a peice of paper. "I can't."

"Screw the rules." I replied grabbing her hand and locking mine to it. She looked down at our hands and just stared at them.

"I can't." She replied like a five year old.

"Yes you can." I told her with a small smile. "You can. You can do anything you set your mind to. Nothing is impossible. Believe in youself. And...crap, what other posters did I see in your office..."

She laughed, my intended goal, and looked up at me with a sad smile.

"You can." I repeated. "There's no law against love."

"Love?" She asked the smile staying put but showing signs of possible fading.

"Love." I smiled brightly. "Besides, if the school board, or any other moron, wants to say anything about it...we'll just give them wedgies and steal their lunch money. That's what got me through elementary and middle school."

"You're so immature." She smiled a little bigger.

"And you used to be...you just got _old_." I teased. "But come on...there's nothing against two people being together."

"Unless they're in our spots. No teacher and student relationships, Caitlyn." She told me with a frown.

"So you admit that you wanna be in a relationship with me?" I smiled, hope filling my heart.

"I didn't say that." She laughed.

"Read between the lines." I shrugged. "Come on, you know you want me."

She tried to hide her smile but I could still see it.

"I think it's past your bed time." She replied.

"So let's go to bed." I winked at her. She laughed and shook her head like someone would do if they got a new puppy and played fetch for the first time but the puppy brought back a peice of trash and not a stick.

"Okay, let's put it this way." She smiled while standing up and walking backwards to her bedroom to the far left. "_I'm _going to bed in _there_. _You're _going to sleep in _here_."

"Alright, but I can't promise that I won't make any visits." I smirked over my shoulder at her. "I get really lonely."

"_Goodnight_." She laughed while opening the bedroom door.

"Just remember that we're not done with this conversation!" I called after her. My reply was the door shuting and the muffled sound of her laughter. But I could live with that. I could deal with this little game. For now.

When I woke up the sun was bright through the windows of the living room. I yawned while I sat up and stretched. I just now realized the warm body sitting at the other end of the couch. I rubbed my eyes and pulled my knees up against my chest and hugged them.

"Morning." Torres smiled at me while sipping something that must be coffee.

"Hey." I replied, the sleepy-ness not completely gone yet.

"Did you sleep good?" She asked while looking down at her mug with the puppy picture on it.

"It might have been better if you were next to me." I smirked and she glanced over at me and tried to hide her smile. "But yeah, it was okay."

"What are you afraid of?" She asked me while leaning back against the soft couch and looking at me.

"Why?" I asked.

"You just seem so brave all the time." She replied.

"Well..." I paused to think. "I'm most scared of those people who call themselves my parents. Then I'm scared of guns, war, and anything that has to do with violence. I'll tell you right now that I'll never go into the army. That stuff just freaks me out."

"Huh." I muttered while looking at me thoughtfully. "I was always saw you as the physical type."

"Don't worry. I can get physical." I winked at her. She smiled to herself before ignoring my comment and going on.

"I'm afraid of loosing things. I hate getting attached to something because I'm always afraid it'll go away or I'll do something to mess it up." She told me.

"Because of what the Shane guy did to you?" I asked, hoping she wouldn't shut me out again.

"That was just part of it." She replied.

"You never told me if he was your only kiss." I reminded her.

"Obviously after last night he's not." She giggled to herself.

"But before then. Was he?" I tried to keep it light and friendly.

"Why do you want to know so badly?" She asked me.

"I dunno. You're keeping it from me. I don't like things to be kept hidden. I hate secrets." I shrugged.

"You hate secrets...but you want one. A big one." She murmured, talking more to herself then me. I guess she meant that I want a relationship with her, and I do, but she's right. That would just be a giant secret. I can't make a parade down main street showing her off like a trophy. It's all got to be on the down low. Not even Lola and Sander can know. No one.

"It'd be worth it." I told her.

"You don't even know me." She replied. "You don't know anything about me."

"I know you more then you think." I told her, a sudden serious-ness casting over the room.

"Yeah? How do you figure?" She asked, thinking I was just talking bull.

"You were never Miss Popularity. People made fun of you because they had something to work with, not just to do it. Boys didn't understand you so you told people you didn't want anything to do with them. You're shy, but you try to break out of your shell. You like things to go you're own way. You have a whole seperate part of your mind that you talk to. It's your friend and one point was the only friend you had."

As I told her what I thought, her eyes grew wide and her face went pale. I guess I was getting it pretty close. And by the way she's got that passing out kinda look to her, it must be pretty _damn_ close.

"You didn't go to parties, mostly because no one invited you. All your teachers were friends with you and you've been in so many clubs that you've lost count. You never understood the sex jokes in school because no one bothered to explain them to you. My guess is that you've never even seen a guy's thing in person. For PE you changed in the locker room stalls. You never went to sleepovers, or if you did you never played truth or dare. You sat off to the side talking to the parents or yourself. Overall I know you, Mitchie Torres...I know you."

She set down her coffee and swallowed hard. She looked back over at me like I was an alien. Like I was interesting but scary as hell at the same time.

"How do you know all that?" She finally asked. Maybe she was thinking I found a diary or something.

"Because I _was_ you." I explained and she went back to that thoughtful face again. "Up until high school I took all of it too. I was the freak show. But I just gave up trying to fit in and went my own way. Lola and Sander have been there through it, but they've only been people who'll talk to me. They've got a rep. I don't. I'm just the bad ass bi girl that no one messes with."

"That's the difference between you and me." She replied. "You figured out how to move on. I didn't."

"So do something crazy." I smiled at her. "Do something wild. Break the rules."

"I can't." She replied with frown.

"You can." I told her. "God, you're so stubborn."

"Says the girl who won't stop trying to make me do something that will send me to jail." She replied.

"Says the girl that has thought about killing herself more then enough times. Jail is nothing." I told her. "_Nothing_. We won't get caught because I won't say anything and you sure as hell won't say anything. No PDA, I got it. I'll keep quiet. Just trust me."

She stared at me for the longest time. But in the blink of an eye her hands were on my cheeks and her lips on mine. I tried not to fall off the couch but I ended up leaning back from the all the sudden momentum. I was on my back on the couch and she was on top of me. Her hands cupped my cheeks and her lips moved quickly and softly against mine. I wrapped my arms around her and tried to pull her closer to me. I needed to feel that this was real.

"_Never_ kill yourself. Don't even think about something like that." She told me after gasping for air. I opened my eyes to see her brown ones staring down at me. "_Never_. You're mind is way too amazing to waste."

I slowly pressed my lips against hers and the feeling sent a shiver down my spine. We started moving our lips faster against each other. A dance like no other. Soon her tongue was dipping down into my mouth and I enjoyed it more then I should have.

My hands traveled lower down her back and one actually made it to her ass before she pulled back and stared down at me like a teacher does when I do something stupid.

"What?" I asked her like I didn't know.

"Aren't you moving a little...fast?" She asked me. "I'm sorta...new to this. Remember?"

"Move slow...says the girl that tackled me...got it." I smirked before she kissed my lips.

"I'm still new to this whole...girl on girl concept." She confessed to me.

"You've never thought about being with a chick?" I asked like it was crazy.

"Not before you came along." She smiled.

"Have we even known each other for a week yet?" I asked with a laugh.

"Who cares." She muttered before kissing me again.

"I could get used to this." I smiled as she kissed me again, and again, and again.

"Me too." She sighed against my lips.

--

AN: Tooootal make-out session!! Woooo!! XD


	6. Give Me A Chance

AN: Sorry about not updating. But you know the drill, high school...homework...friends...there's no time for writing any more. :( But I'll keep trying to write a little bit every day so you can get it faster next time!

--

**Chapter 6 - Give Me A Chance**

"There's never anything on TV this early." I complained while flipping through the channels on Torres' tube. She sat next to me, curled up in a ball.

"Maybe we should call your parents so they know you're okay. If you were my kid I'd be calling in the army or something." She laughed while handing the home pohone out for me.

I took it and stared at it. Calling them would only get me in more trouble, but she's been bugging me to do something like this all morning. There was even talk about actually going home. And I can't have that.

"Do I get a reward?" I asked with my smirk on.

"Depends." She replied back while watching the television. A simple smile on her face.

"Here goes nothing." I muttered while dialing my house number. It rang for like a whole freakin minute before my stupid mother picked up.

"Hello?" She asked in a stressed out voice. I could hear something breaking in the background. They must be in another fight. _Perfect_.

"Hey mom, it's Caitlyn." I tried sound bored. Like I was just doing this because I had to.

"What the hell do _you_ want?" She asked, disapointed that it was me and not any one else in the world. She'd be happier to hear the tax guy calling then her own daughter.

"I was calling to let you know that I'm still alive. I won't be home any time soon. I'm staying at a friend's this weekend." I told her. I quickly gave Torres' and nudge and she nodded to say that I could stay.

"And you thought I'd actually care? You know this phone cost money and I don't see you out working for it." She told me while the sound of good ole dad yelling in the background filled my ear.

"Let me have the stupid phone!" He yelled at her. There was a pause and Torres' stiffened next to me. I guess she can hear everything that's being said...

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" He shouted into the phone. "What is this, your one phone call? I told you that I was only getting you out of jail that one time! You better be glad that stupid officer only gave your stupid ass a warning too."

"Dad!" I yelled back. "I was just..."

"No, I'll tell you what you're doing! You're still out fooling around with other little girls. Well while you're out on the streets, try and make me some money will ya? Make sure you do one of them CEO's a good one. We need a new car since you _wrecked_ the last one! And don't bother even showing up around here until you bring me some goddamn money! You have no idea how mad I am at you right now. You're the biggest mistake your stupid mother ever made!" I thought about how his face must be red and that dangerous vein sticking out of his forehead.

"Dad just..." I didn't get to finish.

"Shut up! You don't get to tell me what to do. For all I care you can go to hell! All you do is spend our money. And guess what? We're about to get kicked out by the land lord. So if you don't want all you're crap sold on ebay I suggest that you come down here and get it!" He growled.

"But you just said not to come home." I reminded him. Aw crap. Rule one: don't tell dad he made a mistake.

"Who the hell do think you are? I should just smack the skin right off your ass! Nobody talks to me like that. Not you, not your stupid mother, not no one! Ya hear?" He screamed. I could hear mom crying in the background.

"Whatever, just leave my stuff in the alley in the back and I'll get it. You'll never even know I was there." I declared, wishing for this conversation to end. I was suddenly very aware of Torres sitting next to me.

"You little..." He stopped yelling for a second before he quickly added, "It better be gone by dark."

The line went dead.

I dropped the phone and stared intensely at the television as my eyes burned. Usually I'd just ignore whatever stupid comments my stupid ass father would say. But this time it just...hurt. Something inside me, the part that wants to be loved or whatever, was pulling apart in my chest. A giant hole was forming and with it came hot, burning tears.

"Caitlyn." Her voice made the tears all fall. It was the final push. The reminder that someone had witnessed my version of hell.

"No." I shook my head and wiped my salty tears on my sleeves as she sat up straight and looked at me. "I'm fine. I don't need anything. I'm fine."

"No, you're not. No one should have to go through that." She told me. She looked like she might cry too.

"It's okay. It's nothing new. They're just drunk and they we're already having another fight. It's just bad timing." I told her, begging God to make the tears stop. I felt so weak.

"Caitlyn...well just know that I'm hear for you. I may have only known you for a week...but that's long enough for me to see how special and amazing you are. I'd do anything for a person like you." She said while pushing a lock of my hair behind my ear.

"Don't worry about me." I told her. "I'll be fine. We've got enough to deal with without my idiot parents adding to it."

"Well your always welcome to stay here." She promised with a small smile.

"Thanks." I smiled back.

We ended up watching more television for a long time. It was after we'd both finished eating some cereal that the doorbell rang. It startled us both and Torres jumped off the couch. She walked towards the door and when she opened it I listened to her talk. I love her voice.

"What are you doing here?" She asked the person who'd rung the bell. I knew something was wrong. Something was off in her voice. It wasn't friendly, it was more like hostile.

"I just came by to say...hi, gosh you're beautiful." It was a man's voice, but a young man. I turned around on the couch to try and see who it was trying to hit on my woman.

Oh. My. God.

It's the guy from the picture. The prom guy! The one that broke her heart. Her first kiss. The one from Camp Rock.

"Maybe you should leave." She told him in that same voice.

"Come on, Mitchie." He flashed her a pearly white smile. "Let's just talk."

"Maybe another time." She suggested.

"There's no time like the present." He told her while walking right into the house. He walked in a little ways before stopping in the middle of the room.

Staring at me.

"Oh, I didn't realize you had company." He stated while eyeing me carefully. I was glad my eyes weren't red and puffy any more.

"Shane, I think you should leave." She repeated, leaving the door open and standing by it.

"But I only just got here." He replied in a cheery voice, still watching me.

"Shane..." She said, desperation starting to show in her voice.

I stood up and walked around the couch. I stopped right in front of him. He smiled at me and gave him a fake smile back.

"Well aren't you adorable." He smiled at me, looking down since he's like a foot or two taller then me. I made my fake smile bigger. "I think they should put your cute little face on a billboard."

"And I think you should get the fuck out of this house." I replied in a first grader voice with the fake smile on.

He didn't say anything at first, but once the shock fled his body he turned back to look at Torres. "Did I interrupt a special therapy session or something?"

"Shane...just go. _Now_!" She was looking pretty pissed now. Even _I _was ready to duck and cover.

"Mitchie, please!" He begged taking a step closer to her but stopping a good distance from the door. "It will just take one second to see how sorry I am! I've really missed you."

She looked like she might cry but at the same time I saw a flash of hope in her eyes. _Shit_!

With a green rage of jealousy helping me, I walked towards the Shane guy and placed my hands on his back. I pushed as hard as I could. His body moved forward and thankfully his feet followed.

"What the?!" He shouted in surprise. I got him all the way to the door before he finally stopped me and turned around.

"Caitlyn." Torres shot me a warning look. "Maybe you should just stay out of this."

"Maybe _he _should leave." I glared at him.

"Okay, I'm going." He put his hands up in defeat. He stuck one foot out the door but stopped to look at Torres again. "But I _will _be back later. We _will _talk about this, Mitchie. I really am sorry for everything that happened but that was years ago! I'm a different person. All those girls, they didn't mean anything to me. I was just in denial that I had feelings for someone else. Someone really special to me. You."

WTF!? How could anyone believe that bull?!

I turned to see just how pissed she'd be at that sorry excuse but her face was like a love struck teenager. God hates me like that.

"Shane I..." She stopped and with a goofy smile on her face she blushed.

"It's true. I've really missed you. I never stopped thinking about you." He smiled at her. Just my luck. I hook a totally hottie who just happens to be older, smart, and funny. Then Mister Prince Charming comes skipping along and she's gone, poof! Just like that?! Yeah, my life officially sucks now.

Only one thing to do.

Kill this man. Hey, it wouldn't be that hard. I know people. Caitlyn Gellar has _friends_. Lots of them. Big friends. _Really _big friends.

Finally one of them glanced over at me and the smile fest was over.

"We'll, um..." Torres cleared her throat with a smile on. "...we'll finish this later."

"Over dinner?" He asked with that smile that could make cupid fall in love. She blushed harder but I wasn't gonna let her go that easy.

"We have plans." I spat before she could answer him. They both looked at me. Both equally ticked off at the comment.

"Okay, how about tomorrow then?" He asked, smiling again.

"Yeah. Sure. Sounds like fun." She giggled.

"Great. I'll be back here at around six to pick you up? I already spotted this great french place I wanna take you to." He told her while taking another step out the door.

"Yeah, sounds good." She smiled as he started walking backwards to an expensive car parked in the driveway next to Torres' junk on wheels car.

"I'll see you tomorrow!" He called as I slammed the door shut with a pissed off expression. She didn't notice though, she was too dreamy eyed over Mister Perfect.

"What the hell?" I asked her as we walked back into the room.

"What?" She asked like nothing had just happened.

"That guy hasn't talked to in years, and with that the last time you saw him he broke your heart, and now right after you just agreed to be with me he shows up and you're all ga-ga over him?!" I wanted to scream.

"Relax, it's just a dinner to talk about things." She explained while sitting on the couch.

"Yeah, then you'll be over at his hotel room. _Talking about things. _Then you'll be sitting on the bed. _Talking about things. _Then, oops! You wake up naked the next morning!" I wanted to rip all his perfect hair off his stupid head. He's screwing up everything.

"Caitlyn, you really think I don't have any control over myself? Besides, we have school on Monday so I'll obviously have to be back here Sunday night." She replied like it was obvious.

"It's not _you_ I'm worried about." I announced while sitting next to her with my arms crossed. "What happened? I thought _we _were trying to be together."

"Caitlyn...it's complicated. Truth is I've known Shane longer and I've really missed him too. He deserves a second chance. Everyone does." She told me.

"If he really loved you he'd wait." I muttered.

"Exactly. But no one can know about..._us_. And I'm not comfortable lying to him." She confessed.

"Do you even know him?" I asked, thinking about finding a computer and google-ing his ass.

"Of course...I did. But like he said, people change. I'm not the same person now that I was back then, and neither is he." She explained.

"It's because he's a _guy_." I muttered, not wanting to look at her.

"Caitlyn..." She began. "It's because there are more reasons to be with him then to be with a younger _girl_."

"Name three." I dared her.

"He's my age. He's already started his career and is successful at it. He's...he's a really great guy." She listed.

"And I'm not great enough for you?" I asked in a pissy tone.

"I didn't mean it like that." She sighed.

_Sure_.

"I just can't believe that one second you're comforting me after my stupid dad yelled at me and now you're head over heels for some guy that magically showed up at your door step after years of nothing but post cards. What about those kisses? I thought we had something?" The last part surprised me.

"Caitlyn...I have to give him a chance. Just...take that as my answer for now, okay? Can you please just take that until I've had time to sort all this out?" She placed her hand over mine. The warmth made stupid butterflies fly around in my stomach.

"Fine...but you owe me." I told her. "And since you already promised I could sleep here you can't bring him back. I can't say that I won't take a knife to him or throw a really big rock at him. A really big rock that's coated with some kind of hard, heavy metal stuff. And had man eating bugs all over it."

"Okay." She laughed. Her smile made me grin. Without warning I pressed my lips to hers and thankfully she didn't push away. When I pulled my lips back a few inches she slowly opened her eyes and stared at me.

"I'm not so sure I won't get jealous while you're out _talking _to him." I told her with a small smirk on.

"You have nothing to worry about." She smiled. "Besides, I've known you how long? Shane is an old friend. It's just two friends having dinner. But who knows what will happen?"

"I bet he has a pretty good idea of what he wants to happen." I told her and she giggled. "But then again I can't blame him. I've kinda got the same plans."

I added in a wink and she blushed before leaning away from me with a small smile that she tried to hide. I sighed and stood up, having only one thing left to do.

"Where's your computer?" I asked.

"Why?" She questioned while standing up too. She paused before quickly adding, "You're not gonna go on a porn site are you? Because I'm not into that sort of stuff."

"What? No." I quickly replied, secretly thinking about how I _do _think she's into that sort of stuff. "I want to look up some stuff on this Shane guy."

"How? There's probably a lot of Shane Gray's in the world." She replied, leading me towards her bedroom.

"Well if there's anything we should know about him then we'll find it pretty easily." I told her.

"Stuff like what?" She asked while pushing open her bedroom door.

"You know, getting arrested...stealing from a store...getting caught with drugs...sleeping around..." I listed. "...murder."

"Shane's not capable of killing someone." She laughed.

"But it's just like you said. You're not the same person you were back when you met him." I explained. "He's a completely different person now. Someone you know nothing about. And I can't let you run off with a guy who could be an old lady killer."

"Wait...are you calling me old?" She asked.

I hesitated before muttering, "Um...no...", and walking past her into the room.

--

AN: Sorry again for the long wait.


	7. The Other Side Of Town

AN: Sorry if you find mistakes, I didn't have the energy to proof read this chaper!

**Warning:** This chapter might get naughty ;)

----

**Chapter 7 - The Other Side Of Town**

"Shane Gray." I muttered while typing each letter of this horrible name into the Google search bar. "Over five thousand results."

"Have fun." Torres giggled while patting the top my head. She walked away from the computer desk and over to her bed. You know, there's no word that descibe the feeling you get when you're actually inside her room. The walls are a gentle blue color and the floor is this really soft, fluffy stuff that you can squish your toes in to. Her bed is big enough for two, something I noticed right away, but seems like every other bed. It's got two fluffy pillows on each side and green sheets.

I sighed and focused on the first link. I clicked it but it was just some news story about a Shane Gray in Alabama killing a big deer or something. The next on was about a Shane Gray doctor in Washington. And the one after that was a Shane Gray in Brazil. The next one was a myspace for a Shane Gray who was a seventy-two year old magician.

I was starting to think that this might take awhile...

"What's his middle name?" I asked, breaking the peaceful quiet. I looked over my shoulder to see what she was doing. She was just sitting on her bed reading some book, figures.

"Uh...I think it's Adam." She replied, not even looking up from her book. I hate to say it, because I'm still a little pissed at her, but she looks so cute when she's reading.

"Shane Adam Gray." I muttered while typing in every single letter with a hard purpose. I clicked the search button and then the first link that popped up, not getting my hopes up for anything good. But my eyes opened wide when I realized what kind of site I was on. "Oh my freakin god."

"What?" I heard Torres ask from across the room. I leaned back in my chair and just stared with wide eyes at the screen. I heard her get up and walk up behind me. I heard her gasp and cover her mouth with her hand.

"What did you go to?!" She asked, taking control of the mouse and pressing the back button. The screen showed the list of links again. I looked at the one I'd clicked and then the caption under it.

"Shane Adam Gray, my newest catch. He's a singer/song writer from the U.S. and a hot one at that. We picked him up at a bar not far away from our usual club spot." The caption ended. I couldn't help but smile a little bit. Shane Adam Gray, pornstar.

"How could he?" She breathed, her hand back over her mouth as the shock began to were off some.

"I hate to defend him, but it says they picked him up at a bar. He was probably drunk." I confessed, a little confused why I'm helping the enemy.

"Yeah, that's it." She exhaled for a long time with relief and I started to think maybe she was going to watch the video, but she just went up to the little X in the red box at the corner of the screen and got rid of it all.

"You're not gonna..." I trailed off, not wanting to really say it out loud.

"Watch it? No, Caitlyn, I'm not going to watch it." She replied while standing up and crossing her arms like she was pissed.

"Are you even going to see if it was him?" I asked, still wondering why I'm helping the stupid idiot of an enemy. "All we saw was a picture of two people going at it."

She paced for a second before letting out a frustrated sigh and sitting next to me again. She placed a shaky hand on the mouse and opened a new internet. She typed in the name again and the links came back. She hesitated the cursor over the first link.

"Maybe you should leave the room." She suggested, her eyes on the link.

"You can't kick me out." I wanted to smile at the sudden teacher authority she had. "I found it. Besides, this is a really messed up situation. What kind of a..." I was going to say girlfriend but stopped myself. "What kind of a friend would I be if I just left you hanging?"

"You have to be over eighteen, besides this is disgusting enough as it is." She tried to convince me.

"Just click the link." I whispered while leaning closer to her. I moved my hand so that it was on top of hers on her leg. She wrapped her fingers around it and gripped tight.

It was in slow motion, I swear. She clicked the link and the page popped back up. The site was some German crap but clearly had porn-ish relations. The sad thing is that a completely naked (and hot) girl was in the middle of the screen and a guy (that was clearly Shane Adam Gray) was giving her a _fun _time.

The worst part is that even though this is an emotionally terrible thing for the girl sitting next to me, I'm so turned on.

"It's him." Her voice was a whisper. I glanced at her eyes and tried to follow where they were looking. Was she staring at Shane's naked butt? Or was she staring at the hot German girl? I had the strongest urge to know which one.

"I can't believe this." She whispered, her eyes dropping down to her lap, then to our hands. "I just can't believe he'd let this happen."

"Just like you said...people change." I know that must suck to hear, but I couldn't stop from saying it. At least it was a more polite way of saying, I told you so!

She didn't say anything, she just kept staring at our hands that still held on to each other. I tried to keep my eyes on her and not the naked girl on the screen. But it was so damn hard.

"You like it." The words flowed out of my mouth and a smirk followed them. Her eyes locked on to mine and her head tilted to the side as I recognized that fire in her eyes.

"What?" She asked, confused at my statement that couldn't be any more clear.

"You like it." I smirked while nodding towards the screen. Her eyes went to it and stayed even though it was suppose to be just a glance. "You like looking at a naked girl, don't you?"

Her eyes didn't move but I could feel her hand shake and see her lips tremble.

"It's not a bad thing. I'm right there with you." I confessed and she looked back at me. "But if you want...we could get off this site, and make all those dirty thoughts in your mind come to life."

"What makes you think I like it?" She asked, the shrink tone on. Fine, you wanna play hard ball? Caitlyn Gellar can beat you at anything.

"Because that's the look every girl gets when see realizes that all she wants to do is a kiss another girl. All she can think about it touching other girls, looking at them, checking them out...that's the look." I smirked.

"I..." As soon as she started to talk I planted my lips firmly on hers. I pulled back and stared at her.

"There's only three ways you can take care of that problem you've got in your pants." I smirked as the redest blush ever came to her cheeks. "One, you sit here and watch porno with your hand in your pants. Two, you go to the bathroom and pretty much just do what you would've down for choice number one. Or three...you kiss me and we take this party to the bed."

Hook, line, and sinker.

"Caitlyn..." She whispered before softly kissing my lips. She pulled back centimeters and with her eyes still closed she whispered my name again.

"Is this your way of picking number three?" I asked hopefully, a smirk on my face as I admired how beautiful she was like this.

"No." She breathed and opened her eyes. I imagined that while her eyes had been closed she was thinking about what it would have been like to pick option three.

"But it was a good try." I smiled and thankfully she did too.

"Yeah, well I think we've had enough of this excitement." She sighed while slowly turning to face the computer screen again. She clicked the little X in the corner and the naked people went away. We sat there for a few a minutes in silence. Only the quiet hum of the computer to keep us company.

"Why not number three?" I asked her and she turned to look at me again with a smile. I tried to make it sound like a serious question but my smirk got the best of me again.

"Because I'm not going to have sex with a student." She said clearly, like it had been rehearsed.

"I won't tell." I smiled.

"I could never do that though." She bit down on her bottom lip and stared off to the side.

"What? Have sex with a student? Or with a girl?" I questioned, my smile going away as the room suddenly got serious.

She didn't say anything at first as she thought it over.

"I would never have sex with a student." She repeated.

"That's not the only thing I asked you." I told her, wanting my other answer even if it wasn't the one I wanted to hear. She looked back over at me for a second then back off in space.

"I don't know. Like I've said before, this is all new to me. I don't really know what to do or...how...or anything about it." She seemed to get all shy. I was about to tell her to just go with flow or some crap like that, when a thought occured to me.

"You're a...virgin right?" I asked her. She didn't respond. "You're a virgin."

"Abstinence has always been something I believe..." I didn't let her finish as a smile came to my face.

"Yeah, like that excuse will get you any where." I wanted to laugh, but that'd mean. "Just...it's not scary...and whatever it is you're afraid of...well, just...what _are_ you afraid of?"

"The entire idea of having sex." She confessed and the same little blush came to her cheeks.

"You have nothing to be scared of." I smiled and placed my hand on her arm. She looked straight at me again. "Besides, I would never hurt you."

"Can't you just accept the fact that I _don't _want to do that?" She asked, but the pretty sparkle was still in her eyes to show that she wasn't totally pissed off.

"Okay." I tried to hide my smile. "But this doesn't mean I won't give up."

She smiled.

"I think it's time we got out of this house." She declared while standing up and walking towards the door. I followed and watched as she slipped on her shoes and grabbed her cute little purse. She pulled out the keys while I yanked on my converses and together we walked out of the house. She locked the door behind us and into her crap car we went.

"Where to now skipper?" I asked while pulling on the seat belt.

"Well, _I _have some running around town I have to do. _You _get to pick where you want to stay while I'm out doing that." She laughed while backing out of the driveway and onto the empty street. She drove for a little bit while I thought of a place to go.

"First I have to go get my crap from home. Then I have to get my backpack out of Lola's car." I announced as she pulled out onto the busy highway towards downtown.

"What street am I going to?" She asked as we passed the rival school. I realized then that Torres lives on the other side of the city. That's why I was so lost when she was driving to her house and that poetry place.

"Over by our school." I answered while staring down the rival school and it's ugly colors. "It's a few blocks away. And I can just walk to Lola's from there."

"You sure? I could drive you." She offered while pulling off the highway and into town.

"No, the sooner you get your stuff done the better." I sighed while counting the seconds until she talked again.

"Left or right?" She asked me once we passed the school.

"Left." I replied. It was quiet again.

"Left or right?" She asked as we stopped at a street sign.

"Right." I told her.

"How much farther?" She asked.

"Couple minutes." I told her as the good side of town started to fade and the good ole messed up side came into veiw. "You should probably lock the doors now."

She kept driving and we passed all my favorite places to hang out. Billy's Food, a smelly fast food place that's been closed down for a few years. We sneak around back sometimes to smoke something.

The park. The slides are rusty, the swings are hanging off their chains, and the tire swing is completely gone. We hang out there a lot.

Miss Opal's Beauty Salon. We hang around the back with the kids that dropped out of school. We don't normally go there because all the hookers are inside the salon looking for targets like us.

"Are we getting close?" Torres asked after we'd been drving for five minutes straight.

"Yeah, just turn down this road." I told her while pointing up ahead to the right. "Then just go a little further until you see the apartment buildings. The house is right behind them."

"Are you sure you just want to be dropped off?" She asked as a group of thug-ish boys ran across the street in front of us.

"This is my side of town." I smiled at how nervous she was. "I can take care of myself. As strange as it is, these are my people."

"But..." She was about to protest but I cut her off.

"We're here."

She stopped the car on the side of the road in front of the ugliest building in the world. Broken windows, chipped paint, three billion locks on every door...it's just another day in paradise for me.

"You're sure you'll be okay?" She asked as I opened the door and slid out.

"Yes, I'm sure. And if you want to check up on me or something I put my number into your cell phone when you weren't looking." I smiled at her.

"Okay, but don't talk to strangers." She laughed while nervously looking around.

"Just go do whatever you gotta do. I'll be fine." I giggled and shut the door. I could feel her eyes on me as I walked to the apartment buildings and then over to the alley next to them. I walked down it and listened for the sound of the tires on the old road. She was finally gone.

I sighed and realized that I might have to actually see my parents. God hates me.

I walked slowly, and quietly, out of the alley and across the back road to a crappy house that I used to call home. Right outside the back door was a garbage bag. I pulled it open and some of my stuff was in it. I sighed and peaked in a window. No sign of movement.

I pondered whether it was safe to go in or not and decided to just screw everything and climb in the window like I used to whenever I didn't want them to see me. I walked around the side and stopped in front of a window. I pushed it open, since my bedroom window doesn't have a lock, and slipped inside.

The room was just like I'd left it, only a little more messy. The bare walls were cold and the door was closed. I swallowed hard and fought off all the memories that this room brought back to me. I went straight to work.

First I grabbed a garbage back that was sitting over the broken TV that sat in the corner of my room. I started stuffing as many clothes as I could in to it. I found my heart locket necklace that my grandmother had given to me before she died. I put it in my pocket and reached for more clothes.

My heart stopped as I heard loud, heavy footsteps.

"I told you that stupid jackass you call a brother wasn't gonna give us any money." I heard my father yell at my mother. Her footsteps were lighter then his.

"He's in jail, what did you expect?" She asked him as the sound of him falling into his recliner boomed through the house. For some reason I was frozen.

"Whatever." I heard him growl as the football game came on the living room TV. I heard my mom's footsteps get louder so I started stuffing more clothes into the bag as fast as humanly possible. I tossed it out the window and was about to follow it but the door opened and my sobbing mother ran in. She shut the door and turned around, all I could do was stare.

Her eyes grew wide and her mouth fell open. She quickly wiped away the tears on her cheeks and walked towards me. For a second I thought she was going to smack me, or yell, or rat me out to dad who would do much worse things to me.

But she just stared at me. Then, out of nowhere, she opened her arms and hugged me. I hugged her back, shocked that I was getting even this little amount of love from her.

"I'm so sorry." She whispered into my ear. "I'm sorry I've been such a bad mom to you all these years. I'm sorry I never got you that guitar you always asked for. I'm sorry I didn't pay attention to you more. I'm sorry."

"Why are telling me all this?" I asked her as she cried against my shoulder. It was quiet for a few minutes and I started to wonder if she'd gone crazy or something.

"Because seeing you here...it's just the feeling every mom gets when she realizes that she's loosing her baby. You're moving out. For good this time. I don't want you to go but it's for the best." She confessed while leaning back and looking at me. "I might never get to see you again."

"Mom..." I felt a few tears run down my cheeks. She wiped them away and smiled gently at me.

"You're so beautiful." She smiled as more tears fell from her eyes. "I never got the chance to really look at you."

"I've been with you for 16 years, mom." A sad laugh escaped me.

"I'm so sorry, Caitlyn. I wish things could change." She gave me a sad smile.

"What things?" I asked.

"Well...for one I wish I'd been more of a mom to you. I wish your father would've been nicer too. I wish you hadn't let him catch you kissing that girl. That's all he talks about any more." She frowned.

"Sorry. I know most of the things you fight about are because of me." I teared up again.

"No, honey, no." She pulled me into a hug. "We fight because your father has some little anger issues. That's just him though. And I love him."

"But why? He treats us both like crap." I wanted to punch something. Who could love that man?

"Love's a funny thing, Caitlyn." She said quietly. "It can find you in strange places and strange times. I found your father when I needed him and he helped me through a lot. I never realized I needed someone so much until he showed up in my life."

"Why did you need _him_? What was wrong?" I asked her. Anyone would be better then him. Hell, a stump with twigs for arms would be better.

"Honey, I was pregnant." She whispered into my ear. The shock nearly knocked me out.

"What?" I asked, my mouth dry and my head dizzy. She sighed and sat down on the edge of my bed that had no sheets on it. I sat next to her and she held on to my hands and more tears fell.

"I never told him that you weren't his." She quietly told me, glancing at the door. "And I couldn't tell you because you might tell him when you two were fighting."

"Then who's my dad?" I asked her. Not sure whether to be extremely happy or depressed.

"He was my high school boyfriend. We were having some trouble and I cheated on him with Frank." She whispered, using my ex-father's real name. "His name was Jerry Smith. I loved him with all my heart and to this day I still do."

"How'd you end up with..._him_?" I asked, stopping myself from saying dad.

"Jerry found out that I cheated on him with Frank and he dumped me. I found out after that I was pregnant with Jerry's baby and I went in to a depression. I loved Jerry and wished that I'd never met Frank. But Frank was there for me when I told him I was going to have a baby. I never told Jerry, because he was off to some fancy college before I had the chance to. I haven't seen him since the day we broke up. But anyways, I told Frank about the baby and he thought it was his. I let him believe it because he was so happy. I don't know what happened since then." She confessed.

"Jerry Smith." I muttered. "Does he live around here?"

"I heard from an old friend a few years ago that he was back. Living over in the rich side of town." She told me. "I've wanted to go find him for years."

"Let's do it." I suggested, standing up. She seemed tempted, but looked back at the door. She slowly stood up and looked me straight in the eyes. She teared up and smiled slightly at me.

"Honey...I can't leave Frank. He's all I have. I still love Jerry, but...that was a different life. Frank is my husband. I love him." She cried.

"Mom..." I wanted her to come with me. I finally found the mom I always loved. The one that _Frank _didn't mess up. "...you still look beautiful. We could find this Jerry guy and...who knows, maybe you could get to talking."

"Caitlyn, as much as that fairy tale sounds good...I can't leave Frank." She cried. We stopped talking as the sound of heavy footsteps bounced off the walls. "Hurry." She pushed me towards the window and I hopped out. She pulled me in to one last hug through it.

"I'll miss you." She whispered to me.

"This isn't it, mom. I'll see you again. I promise." I told her while pulling out of the hug and collecting my garbage bags.

"Just tell me that you're staying some where safe." She looked at me in a mom way.

"Yes...I actually met someone new. I'm staying with them. It's the safest place I can be right now." I told her.

"Who is he?" She asked while getting ready to shut the window.

"_She _is an amazing person, mom. You have nothing to worry about. I'll prove it to you the next time I see you." I smiled.

"Okay, Caitlyn, just be safe." She smiled too. "I love you."

All time stopped. All I could hear was those three words ringing in my mind. _I love you_. I don't even remember the last time I heard her say that. And I don't think I've ever heard _Frank_ say those words.

"I love you, mom." I replied as tears fell from my burning eyes. She smiled sadly and shut the window. I waited a few seconds before my feet moved on their own. I walked out into the open again and wiped the tears. I breathed in and exhaled slowly. I looked back at the house one last time.

"I'll be back." I whispered as the words replayed in my mind. _I love you_.

----

AN: So to clear it up, Caitlyn's real father is Jerry Smith who is her mom's ex-boyfriend from high school and he lives in their city over in the nice side (the same side Mitchie lives on). Frank is her step-dad and the reason he's so mean is because he's just an ass like that. XD Caitlyn's mom isn't a bad person, she just took out her anger on Caitlyn all those years because she couldn't yell back at Frank.

Soooooo, Caitlyn's home life is starting to come back into the story. Next we'll see Lola and Sander again _plus _we'll find out more on Jerry Smith _plus _the Shane & Mitchie "date".

Bad Shane :P


	8. Jerry Smith

AN: Woohoo!!! Christmas is almost here!!! And you know what that means?!?! No school! And that means more time to write! Wooooohoooo!!! XD

----

**Chapter 8 - Jerry Smith**

It only took me about ten minutes to walk to Lola's house, and that's saying something because I was dragging my two garbage bags full of crap along with me.

I'd only knocked once when she opened the door.

"Caitlyn." She said my name with no emotion. I couldn't tell if she was happy or mad to see me. She moved out of the way and sitting in his usual spot on the couch was Sander.

"Hey Caitlyn!" He smiled over at me before looking back at the video game he was playing.

"Hey." I replied back while setting my stuff down.

"Who's place did you sweep?" Lola asked in the same tone while sitting down next to Sander.

"I didn't rob anyone. This is all my crap. And speaking of my crap, I need my stuff out of your car." I announced, not moving. It didn't look like I was welcome.

"You know how to get in." She said it like I should have already done it, while staring at the television.

"Well I wasn't going to break into your car without asking you first." Only after I said the words out loud did I think they sounded funny. Sander thought so too and he laughed.

"Whatever." She muttered while standing up and walking past me to the door. I followed her out and shut the door behind us so Sander wouldn't be able to hear us.

"Listen..." I started as she opened the trunk of her old, rusty car. "...I just want you to know that I'm not mad at you. You did what you had to do. I understand."

"I'm not mad at you." She explained while pulling out the crowbar and then working her way to the drivers side window.

"Good." I quietly replied, not sure what to say now.

"But don't think that means we're going to be best buddies again." She said it in a sarcastic tone that told me she _was _mad at me.

"Why the hell not?" I asked, careful to keep my voice quiet. She got the door unlocked using the special jerk and push routine and unlocked the other doors. I opened the back door and pulled out my backpack and two of my text books. I opened the back and stuffed the books inside. It's not like I actually carry any folders around with me.

"Because..." She hesitated and looked around. She locked and shut the doors and put the crowbar away. She closed the trunk but kept her hands on the top of it. "...what you're doing is wrong."

"What am I doing?" I asked her, already knowing what she'd say.

She looked up at me. Her expression made it look like she was ready to kill me.

"What are you doing? What are you doing!?" She raised her voice and I looked around for cops in hiding. I can't get arrested for knocking her out...not today at least. "Screwing a teacher, Caitlyn, that's what you're doing."

"I am not screwing a teacher. Trust me, I've tried already. Besides, she's not a teacher. She's a shrink." I explained, backing up a little bit.

"It doesn't matter Caitlyn. You could make that girl loose her job. You could get expelled. She could go to jail. _You _could go to Juvie!" Her anger switched to pure sadness. "I don't want you to go."

"Don't worry." I told her in a soothing voice. "I'm not going anywhere. I swear."

"Just..." She shook her head. "Just promise me that you'll screw her and get it out of your system. You know this isn't love, Caitlyn. It's you. You and love don't go together. You know what always happens. You get together with someone then as soon as it gets too deep for you...you run."

"I promise." I said flatly. She smiled and took my hand.

"That's the good friend I love." She giggled and started to lead me inside.

"Sorry, but I...I have some more stuff I have to go pick up." I pulled my hand away from her and slung the backpack over my shoulders.

"Okay, but...come back soon." She stuck out her bottom lip.

"I will." I told her with a smile while I grabbed the trash bags. I started walking away but when I turned the corner I waited a while to make sure they weren't following me. I sighed and headed to the bus stop.

Why? Because there's a man I need to visit.

The entire time I was on the smelly bus this old lady kept staring at me like I was going to steal her purse.

I'd already tried calling Torres once, but I decided to try again.

"Hello?" She sounded distracted.

"Hey, it's me." I greeted her in a tired voice. "Caitlyn."

"Oh, hey. Are you ready for me to pick you up?" She sounded disapointed.

"Actually I was just calling to check in and to tell you that I've got all my stuff...and I was kind of wondering if you'd go visit a...family friend with me." I decided to fill her in later.

"Family friend? Where at?" Multiple sounds filled the background. Lots of other people talking, a small beeping, and other odd noises.

"Over by where you live. I've already got the address." I explained while looking down at the paper that I had ripped from some phone book that was connected to a pay phone.

"Yeah, I can do that. What time?" She asked as someone close to her asked her something and she replied yes.

"Like...right now. I got on the bus and I'm heading towards your place. You can meet me there or whatever, so I can drop off all my stuff." I smiled at my plan. It sounded good.

"Oh...um...sure. I might not get there before you but I won't be too long." She replied.

"Great. So I'll uh...see you there." I told her.

"Okay, just..." She hesitated. The bus came to a stop and at the exact moment she finsihed her sentence my world went silent. "...just be safe. I don't want anything to happen to you."

"Don't worry." I replied and watched the old lady scramble out the door. "I'll be fine."

"Call me if anything happens." She instructed me.

"I will. Just hurry up with whatever you're doing." I told her. She sighed.

"I'll see you soon." She said softly.

"Yeah." I mumbled before hanging up. I let out a sigh and leaned back against the bus seat. I watched as the trees flew by as the bus gained speed again. The sky was a bright blue today, and the sun hurt my eyes. Lazy clouds floated around and it seemed like every single yard we past was a little bit more green today. Everything just felt...better.

It was another twenty minutes before the bus even got a little close to her house. I got off with all my junk, my backpack killing my shoulders already, and walked for at least five minutes until I got to her road. I was so thankful that I'd found it without having to ask someone for directions.

I walked down the road and never saw her house. I walked back up it and found her crappy car pulling into the driveway just as I started to walk up to the door.

"Hey." She called as she got out of the front and pulled a few plastic bags full of things out with her.

"What'd you get?" I asked as she walked past me and opened the door.

"Stuff." She replied and walked inside. I followed but kept my eyes off her butt.

"What kind of stuff?" I questioned.

"Clothes." She replied and walked into her room. I dropped all my crap next to the couch and walked to her door. I leaned against it and crossed my arms.

"For?" I asked her.

"What, someone can't buy clothes without having a good reason?" She asked while stuffing the bags in her closet for later.

"You bought new clothes for _him_?" I couldn't believe it. "What happened to the whole, it's just a friend thing?"

"I didn't say I bought them for him." She replied.

"But you did!" I pointed out.

"Caitlyn..." She shook her head slightly.

"No, you know what...whatever." I sighed in defeat. It's clear the boy has the upper hand in this battle for her heart. I pushed myself away from the door and back to the front door.

"Where are you going?" She asked, following me.

"To see that one guy." I reminded her. "Are you gonna drive me? Or do I have to ride the bus with that paranoid grandma again?"

"I'll drive." Her tone was weird. It sounded almost like she was excited about something but pissed at the same time...

"Are you sure this it?" I asked as she stopped right outside a giant victorian house. It was like something right out of a movie. There's no way this can be it.

"What's the number?" She asked while getting unbuckled and turning off the car.

"1724" I sighed as she pointed to the brick mailbox that had the same number in bold black letters.

"Now, before we go up there...tell me who this is." She demanded while sitting back in her seat. I got unbuckled and looked over at her. I'd been keeping his identity a secret from her the whole ride.

"Jerry Smith." I looked back over at the house. "He's my real father."

"You've never mentioned him before." She said slowly, taking in the new information.

"I didn't know about him. When I was picking up my stuff my mom caught me. She told me all this stuff about how this Jerry guy is my real dad. She told me that...that she still loves him but...she won't leave _Frank_." I explained.

"Are you okay?" I could tell she was already in shrink mode.

"I'm fine. It's just that...that's not even the weirdest part." I smiled slightly and thought about everything my mom had said. _I love you_. "But let's go do this."

"Are you sure?" She asked as I opened the door and got out. She got out and locked the doors, going around the car to stand by me. "What if he's not what you're expecting?"

"What if he is?" I asked back.

"Caitlyn...he could be dangerous." She said the words slowly. "There might be a reason your mother never told you about him."

"She didn't tell me because she knew I'd yell it at Frank. She knew I couldn't keep it quiet while living in that house." I told her quietly.

"So he doesn't know you're not his?" She questioned about Frank.

"Nope...he thinks he's my father. Which means this guy...doesn't know anything about me." I sighed before walking forward. Torres quickly followed me up the path to the front door. A big SUV sat in the driveway so I guessed that he was home.

"Just remember that I'm hear for you." She whispered as we stood staring at the door. She gently held my hand and squeezed it. I breathed in deep and exhaled slowly before letting go of her hand and knocking on the big door.

We waited for what felt like forever.

The door opened and a tall man wearing a book worm type blue polo looked out at us. He had jet black hair, but it was short and stuck out in random places. He had thick black eyebrows that made his blue eyes look bright. He smiled politely at us.

"Can I help you?" He asked. His voice was in the middle of normal and deep.

"Um...yeah." I said slowly, in awe at how handsome he was. He waited for me to speak again, his eyes going from me to Torres then back to me. "I'm Caitlyn Gellar."

"Gellar?" He asked, folding his arms across his chest. His eyebrows came together as he thought about something. "Would you be related to Frank Gellar?"

So he remembers...

"Well um...kind of." I didn't want to just blurt it out. That could end badly.

"Kind of?" He questioned, looking over at Torres then back to me. I could see the puzzle peices in his head as he tried to make it all fit together.

"He's my..." I was going to say dad, but I stopped.

"Your?" He asked slowly. I bet he was starting to think I was mentally retarded or something. When I didn't reply he looked over at Torres again, as if to ask what the hell was going on. "Are you two here for a reason?"

"Yes." Torres answered for me. I guess she noticed that I was speachless at the moment. "We are."

"Well?" He questioned, looking back at me. I could see how impatient he was...just like me.

"Are you Jerry Smith?" I asked, just now remembering that I never asked him.

"Yes." He still looked confused.

"Do you remember a Ashley Jones?" I asked, using my mother's original name. He swallowed then looked at both carefully.

"Yes." He said hesitantly, wondering what we're up to. "Why do ask?"

"Because she's my mother." I stated. The wheels clicked in his head.

"Oh...I didn't know she had a daughter." He confessed, looking a little hurt.

"Then I guess you don't know that I'm _your _daughter, too." So much for not blurting it out.

For a moment he just stared at us. Then he looked behind us and then behind himself. He opened the door wider and stepped to the side.

"Please, come in." His voice sounded both stressed and confused.

We walked in and he led us to a big room with huge couches and a large flat screen TV. I was very aware of how close Torres was staying to me.

"Please, sit down." He gestured to a couch. We both sat down. He walked over to a table in the corner and poured some type of wine into a glass. He looked over at Torres. "Would you like a glass?"

"No, thank you." She smiled politely. He put the bottle away and walked over to the big reading chair to the side of the couch. He sat and sipped on the wine before sighing.

"So...would you like to explain things for me?" He was looking at me.

"Well, for starters my mom doesn't know I'm here. She doesn't even know for sure that you still live around here." I explained.

"I didn't know she was around either. Do you both live close by?" He questioned.

"Actually..." I wasn't sure how much info to give him. "...she lives on the other side of town. With Frank."

"Frank..." He muttered, thinking about something. "She's still with him?"

"Yeah...they got married when she found out she was pregnant." I explained. I could feel Torres watching me.

"How do you know that I'm your father?" He asked in a lawyer like way.

"Because she told me. I don't have any facts or any proof...I just know that _Frank _is not my father." I explained.

"So I'm the next choice?" He questioned.

"No...you are the _only_ other choice." I told him. He sipped on the wine again and looked down at the floor.

"How long has she known? That you weren't his..." He asked slowly.

"Since she found out she was going to have me." I told him quietly. He looked up at me with hurt in his eyes.

"Why didn't she tell me? Why didn't she ever _try _to find me?" He asked.

"I don't know." I honestly replied. "But if you meet her then you could ask her all these questions."

"No." He said quietly. "It's far too late for a simple conversation."

"No, it's not." I replied. "It's never too late."

He looked directly at me. He tilted his head to the side.

"You have your mother's eyes." He smiled slightly. "And her smile."

"She still loves you." I blurted it out. I couldn't stop myself. I wanted this man to be my father. I wanted him to be with my mother.

He sighed and looked over at Torres.

"I don't believe I got your name." He stated, changing the subject.

"Mitchie Torres." She smiled politely. She was good at that...the polite stuff.

"Are you related to...Caitlyn?" He paused to remember my name.

"Oh, no." She smiled slightly. "I'm her...friend."

"Yeah." I backed her up to let her know that I'm not mad at her for saying friend. "A close friend. I needed someone to come with me. To meet you."

"Is that why you're here? Just...to meet me?" He questioned.

"Yes." I answered.

"Well...I've actually got some things I have to do today. Perhaps we could talk more another time?" He suggested. Was he for real? Or was he just kicking us out?

"Yeah." I told him. "And maybe next time my mom can come?"

He sipped on his wine.

"I'd like that." He said after a few moments of silence. "I'd like to see her again."

"Do you still love her?" I knew this was the question he'd been fearing since we walked in the door.

"We'll talk more the next time we meet." He smiled slightly and stood. We all walked to the door. "I promise we'll talk more about everything. And I certainly want to know more about you...my daughter."

He seemed to like the idea of being a dad.

"It's just a question...but is it just you living in this place?" I wondered as he opened the door.

"Yes, I'm afraid I'm all alone." He smiled and walked over to a table. He opened the drawer and pulled out some kind of small paper. "Here's my card. Call and we'll schedule our next meeting."

"Sounds good." I smiled at him. He smiled back as we walked out the door.

"Drive safe." He called as we walked to the car. I was kind of sad at how short that was...but at least everything's looking up.

"See you soon." I called back. He waved and watched as we got in the car and drove off. I looked down at the card for the first time.

"A doctor!" I laughed. Torres looked at me funny and laughed too. "He's a _doctor_!"

"I figured he had a good job like that." She laughed at my expression.

"I can't believe how awesome this is." I shook my head slightly. "_Mom_ is never going to believe this."

It was quiet as we drove back to Torres' house. When we actually got there the first thing she did was run off to her room. I just sat on the couch and turned on the TV.

"How do I look?" Her voice startled me. I guess after an hour of watching Spongebob any natural human voice will scare you. I turned to look at her, just now noticing how dark it was outside.

She twirled around in a tiny circle so I could see her outfit. She was wearing a dress and high heels. Just knowing that this was for Shane made me angry...or jealous...okay, both.

"I think that dress is a little too slutty for a _friendly _meeting." I didn't smile to let her know that I'm not joking around. She frowned and stopped spinning.

"You think it's too much?" She asked looking down at her clothes.

"Those old lady dresses you wear to _school_, are too much." This time I couldn't stop my smile. She just smiled and walked closer to the couch. I stood up, not really knowing why.

"You have nothing to worry about." She said gently, stopping right in front of me.

"Are you kidding? You change your mind ever ten seconds. How do I know you guys won't end up going to some bar then back to his place?" I couldn't stop my worries from spilling out of my mouth.

"Caitlyn...that won't happen." She smiled down at me. "I'll be back before you know it."

"No...every second you're away from me feels like forever." My voice managed to come out, but only in a whisper. She stopped smiling but didn't frown. She just looked at me with this hidden emotion in her eyes.

"This is something I have to do." She said quietly.

"I'm not telling you to stay." I told her. "I'm not telling you what to do."

"But...?" She whispered.

"But I don't want you to be alone with him." I told her, scared at how powerless I am.

"Everything will be fine." She smiled. "I'm just going to talk to him."

"About being a porn star?" I asked, anger showing up in my voice.

"About how he's changed. And yes, about the mistakes he's made." She backed up a few steps.

"Well...can I at least give you a present for good luck?" I smirked. She noticed my change in attitude and stopped to watch me carefully.

"Sure." She said, not knowing what was about to happen.

I moved quickly forward and cupped her cheeks in my hands. I pressed my lips against hers before she could make a sound.

She didn't pull away, even though I knew she wasn't comfortable with the situation. I was on my tippy toes since she was wearing freakin high heels. I tried to keep it going forever but it ended when I kind of lost my balance and went back down on to my feet.

I dropped my hands but kept eye contact with her. She watched me carefully, almost with guilt in her eyes, before turning around.

"I'll be back soon." She said weakly while walking to the door. She opened it, stopped, turned and looked at me, then smiled.

"I'll be waiting." I tried to smile.

"No parties." She giggled.

"No promises." I smirked. She just smiled and walked out the door, locking it behind her.

Now, if I asked any other teacher in the entire world if I could stay at their place they would have laughed in my face then given me a detention for even thinking about being stupid enough to ask. Even further, what teacher or shrink lady thing would leave me _alone _in their house?

She honestly must not know me at all.

I sighed and turned back to the TV. I knew I had homework I should be doing, but let the idea drop as soon as it came. I pondered on going through her stuff, but realized that'd be too creepy. I thought about cleaning out the fridge, but I wasn't all that hungry.

So basically I'm stuck in a house with nothing to do.

Unless...unless I wasn't stuck in a house. What if I were outside the house? Possibly wandering down a street that just _happens _to have a fancy French place that say...oh, I don't know, two old friends are doing some catching up at?

_I _am a genius.

----

AN: Insert evil grin here.


	9. Operation Gray

**Chapter 9 - Operation Gray**

"Where to?"

The cab looked like a garbage can puked in it and it smelled like rotten eggs mixed with gym lockers. The driver didn't look or smell much better.

"The fanciest French place in town." I told him while counting through the coins I'd _borrowed _from Torres' change jar.

"You sure that's where you wanna go?" He asked, adding in a cough while driving out on to the main road.

"Yes, sir." I was trying out this new nice girl thing.

"Got a hot date?" He chuckled.

"Oh yeah." I tried not to be too sarcastic.

"This one a keeper?" He glanced into the rearveiw mirror at me and grinned.

"Yes, sir." I smirked. "There's no way I'm letting this one go."

"Well, good for you." He nodded while speeding up the cab over the limit.

We got there in no time. He said it was the best French place around, so it _has_ to be the one Shane would bring her to.

I paid him in coins and he laughed before driving away. I zipped up my jacket and walked over to the front window. It was fancy to say the least. The whole place was candle city. Plants hung from the cealing and romantic music came from a live four person band. Waiters had on fancy clothes and walked like marching band members.

No friends would come here, that I could tell you for sure.

"Can I help you?" I looked over to see a waiter person standing behind a box thing with a dozen menus on it. She smiled at me.

"Uh...yes." I tried to look polite and nice as I walked closer to her. "I was just wondering if Shane Gray was on your list?"

"I'm sorry. I'm not allowed to give out that information." She kept smiling.

"Oh, no, you see...I'm his sister." I smiled. She didn't buy it. "Our family is throwing him a birthday party and I'm on lookout. He didn't say which place he was going to..."

"I wasn't aware it was Mr. Gray's birthday." The lady frowned and glanced inside.

"Oh yeah." I followed her gaze. She was looking straight at Shane and Torres sitting at a table in the back.

"He didn't mention it..." She seemed disapointed.

"Pssh, how else would he be here with that hottie?" I smirked and crossed my arms. The girl looked down at me with squinty eyes as she tried to decide whether to believe me or not.

A couple walked up behind me and the lady stared at me, silently telling me to move. I smiled and turned around. The couple was too happy for me to just walk by without doing anything...

"Heeeeeeey." I smiled at the man and winked. The girl stopped smiling and looked between us. The man looked confused. "I remember you. That was a crazy night! Too bad we ran out of condoms..."

It was hard to hold in my laughter as I walked away. I smirked as I heard the lady smack the man and his calls to her as she walked the opposite direction.

I walked around the corner and to the back of the building. There was just a regular ally in the back. A few waiters and a cook stood around smoking.

"Hey, you can't go in there." One of them told me as I walked towards the back door. I looked at him and almost busted out laughing again.

"Barry? I didn't know you worked here." I smiled as he came closer.

"Caitlyn Gellar." He grinned. I pulled him into a quick hug and the other workers went back to their conversations. "What is the infamous princess of all things down and dirty doing around here?"

"Actually I was just about to ask what the king of the hood is doing working at this cheesy joke." I laughed as he leaned against the brick wall.

"You know how the ladies love to spend my money." He grinned before smoking to the side and dropping the bud to the ground. He stepped on it and sighed.

"Yeah." I put my hands in my pockets.

"So what's so great about French food that brings you here? Security's tight, wouldn't bother trying to pull a job on these guys." He shrugged.

"Thanks, but no thanks. I'm trying this new thing where I don't break the law." I smirked. He laughed and nodded.

"I hear ya." He agreed.

"But there is this one problem I have." I told him.

"Oh yeah?" He seemed interested.

"That is, if you're up for that favor you owe me." I smiled.

"Fire away, boss." He laughed while cracking his knuckles.

"You know the new guidance person? Miss Torres?" I asked.

"Yeah, yeah. The new meat at school." He nodded. "What about her? She got some kind of history? Sex, drugs, anything good?"

"No, it's not like that." I shook my head. "This time it's different. We don't want her to get fired. Besides, there's no blackmail on her. She's clean."

"So what's the job?" He crossed him arms over his chest.

"Alright...this is top secret. No money on this one, okay? You can't sell this secret." I told him.

"Sure, sure. Just spill it." He smiled eagerly.

"I got kicked from my place and I'm staying at hers." I started, he tilted his head to the side but didn't say anything. "But that's not the big part yet."

"Then what is it?" He asked quietly.

"I'm trying to get a thing going with her. We've kissed, but nothing too serious yet. The problem is that this total idiot porn star is in there trying to put the moves on her. She just thinks it's a friendly get together." I explained.

"Hmmm..." He thought it over. "What's he look like? Fancy hair with a suit and tie?"

"Probably." I bit my bottom lip. "He probably won't leave her side."

"Alright, recap." He rubbed his hands together. "Fluffy hair boy is in there touching up on your territory and we need to...?"

"I don't know yet." I confessed.

"No plan? Bless the sweet virgin mary...Caitlyn Gellar without a plan? This girl must really be something special." He grinned.

"You've got no idea." I sighed.

"Right, so how dramatic we want this? My break is over in a few minutes and I can pull some strings to be their food slave." He explained while looking at the other waitors.

"Nothing big. I don't want evidence that I was here." I told him.

"Cool, cool." He nodded. "Follow me."

He carefully walked to the back door and opened it. He walked in and I slipped in behind him. We walked in to the kitchen. After a few minutes we got to the door the opens both ways, the one leading out to the resteraunt area. I could see Torres perfectly. I pointed them out to Barry.

"Damn...his hair is fluffy-er then I'd expected." He grinned.

"Don't be fooled. He's just another porn star jerk that messed with the wrong girl." I smirked at all the things we could do to him.

"That's the Gellar I know." He laughed before we moved to the side to let people through. Then I caught sight of the food.

"Got any fancy cook friends?" I smirked. He smiled too and walked me over to an asian guy with a tall chef hat on.

"Sup Boston?" He greeted the guy.

"Who's the girl?" Boston asked while looking at me. "She's stands out. If the boss man sees he'll fire us both."

Barry looked around the room and walked over to a wall with hooks on it. He gabbed an apron and tossed it to me. I pulled it over me and tied it around the back.

"Better?" Barry asked.

"Much." Boston replied while adding some sauce stuff to a nasty looking dish.

"Alright, where's your list?" He asked.

"Up top." Boston sighed.

Barry looked at the row of post-it looking papers stuck on the cooking stuff in front of Boston's face.

"Perfect." Barry smiled, then looked at me and added, "He's got their table."

"They who?" Boston asked while adding more sauce stuff to the dish.

"Gray plus one." Barry answered.

"We pulling another operation tonight?" Boston asked before putting the dish on a plate and moving over to prepare the next meal.

"Yup. That's why Caitlyn's here." Barry gestured to me. "She's a bad ass mother that you don't even wanna cross."

"What's the dirt on Gray plus one?" He asked.

"Stealing property." Barry whispered. "Very important property."

"I don't know...we've already messed with two meals this week. I can't risk another complaint. I might loose my job." Boston shook his head.

"I know, I know...but I'll take the blame on this one Bo." Barry told him. "My fault, all the way."

"Barry, if it's too much then..." I didn't want him getting fired because of me.

"Nah, it's cool Caitlyn." He smiled. "I owe you for covering me back with that fire alarm deal."

"Alright." Boston sighed. "I'll do it, but it's your head."

"You picked the right door, Bo." He grinned. "Now hear's the plan..."

I know what you're thinking. You think that we put all kinds of sauces and peppers in Shane's food, right? Actually, we did do that...but we did so much more too. (Evil grin here)

"He'll be in the bathroom for at least an hour trying to get all that out of his system." Is what Boston said about the food. "And all this stuff right here will have his mouth on fire longer than that!"

No one said a word about me being in the kitchen while this happened. And when Barry took out the main course to their table, I slipped off to the side in the hall that leads to the restrooms so I could hear.

"It's about time." Shane smiled as Barry set down their plates in front of them.

"Sorry for the wait, sir. We're very busy tonight." I never realized Barry could sound so...smart and classy. I guess once you get past all the slang his voice is just as great as any other guys.

"It's fine." Torres smiled politely.

"Would you like some more wine ma'am?" Barry asked her, looking at her half full glass and not Shane's empty one on purpose.

"Yes, please." Torres handed him her glass. Just as Shane was about to raise his own glass for him to take Barry turned around like he didn't see him. He walked back to the kitchen but I didn't follow him.

"So..." Shane's voice made me want to punch him. "Are you having a good time?"

"Yes, I am." I didn't like the lovey dovey tone in her voice.

"Aren't you glad you gave me a second chance?" I could practically _hear _the smile on his face.

"Everyone deserves a second chance. No matter what they've done...or how stupid it was." Her voice was serious.

"Well...I'm happy you came here with me." His voice was still all smug and happy. "You won't regret it."

"I won't?" She asked.

"Nope. Because after this nice meal I've got a lot more planned. I've already arranged for a limo to take us to the nearest beach for a midnight stroll. After that we've got ice skating down at the rink. I've rented out the entire place." Was he _trying_ to get me to come over there?

"Oh, Shane...that all sounds amazing...but I have to get home. There's school tomorrow and I promised Caitlyn that I would be back soon." I could hear how much she wanted to go with him.

"I never did get the story on that girl. _Caitlyn_. Why was she at your house when I came over?" It didn't sound like he heard her. Maybe denial?

"Oh...she's a student. A very special student. She's got no where else to go so she's staying with me for a while." I couldn't tell if she was happy or sad.

"Haven't you only had your job for...what did you say? A week?" He questioned.

"Yes, but...she's just really important to me Shane." Her tone was dead serious.

I was surprised when I heard Barry's voice behind me.

"Why aren't they eating?" He asked.

"They're talking." I tried to tell him to shut up without being too rude.

"A special case? I think she's got anger problems." Shane replied. Okay, now I _know_ he wants me to come over there.

"Who are they talking about?" Barry asked.

"Me." I whispered.

"This is really good." It took me a minute to realize Torres meant the food.

"Yeah, this is the best..." Shane's voice trailed off. "...hot. Hot! Hot!"

We peaked around the corner to see Shane reaching across the table to drink out of Torres' glass. Barry still hadn't filled his up again.

I tried not to laugh too hard as Shane's face turned red and he stuck his tongue out. He fanned it over and over again as Torres sat back and looked around at the other people eating. She was blushing from the attention Shane was getting.

"Nice." Barry laughed.

"Are you okay?" Torres asked Shane quietly.

"Yeah." Shane leaned back in his seat, breathing heavy. She looked worried, but I could still see a hint of a smile on her lips.

"What else can we do to him?" I asked Barry.

"A whole lot more than just this." He laughed.

* * *

I ended up having to catch a ride with Barry so that I could make it home before Shane and Torres. I was waiting by the front door when they finally decided to show up.

"Did you have fun tonight?" I heard Shane ask. I wanted to slap him.

"Yeah, I did." I could hear her trying not to laugh at something.

"Sorry about our waiter. I don't know what his deal was." I heard Shane say. Now I want to slap him twice for making it even more personal.

"It's okay." She replied. It was quiet until she spoke again, but it was so quiet that I had to push my ear against the door to hear it. "I can't Shane."

"What? You don't want to kiss me?" He sounded shocked.

"No...it's not that I don't want to kiss you...it's just that I don't _want_ to kiss you." She replied.

"Huh?" Shane questioned.

"I mean, this was suppose to be a friendly dinner. This wasn't a...date." She said slowly. It was quiet again.

"But I thought we really connected tonight, you know?" This was all just a bunch of crap. He just wanted to get her in bed. Jerk.

"Shane...tonight was really nice, but I have to go. Caitlyn might already be asleep." She said softly. Ha, fat chance.

"Caitlyn, Caitlyn, Caitlyn...do you _ever _stop talking about her?" He asked. I smiled. So she talks about me, does she? I knew it. I'm just too sexy.

"Sorry." She muttered.

"No, I'm sorry. Again. For everything I've ever done to you." His voice was gentle but I'd bet ten bucks gentle wasn't even close to what was on his mind. Stupid porn star.

"I really should get inside." She told him. I heard her back up. It was quiet and begged for them to talk. Silence only meant one thing was going on. And I don't want my lips where his have been.

"Shane..." Her voice sounded desperate. I decided I'd give him the three strikes rule. "...please."

"Just one kiss." He was whispering.

"Shane." Strike two. "Stop."

I heard her back press against the door. Aw, screw it. Strike three.

I turned the knob and opened the door. Torres immediatly stepped inside but Shane stood still. He had had his eyes closed. He opened them and was shocked to see the door open and her so far away.

He looked straight at me.

"I do believe she said to stop." I told him, moving to stand directly in front of him.

"Had your ear against the door, did ya?" He asked, probably thinking he could get me in trouble.

"Of course. Can't trust a stupid ass boy like you to keep your hands to yourself." I replied.

"Isn't it past your bed time?" He asked.

"You should go away now." I warned him.

"Maybe you should take your own advice." He retorted. Ha, stupid.

"Guys...come on." I heard Torres say behind me.

"I'm so sorry that you have to babysit this, Mitchie." He said looking up at her. I hated how they were both taller then me.

"Go away." I said through gritted teeth.

"Or what? You gonna _hit_ me? Shrimp." He was testing me.

"Jerk." I replied without hesitation.

"Baby." He replied with a glare.

"Porn star." I smirked.

"What's that suppose to imply?" He asked.

"Oh I think you know what that's suppose to imply." I kept smirking at his glare.

"Why don't you run off to bed before this gets ugly." He warned.

"Too late for that, you're face showed up." I replied.

"What's your problem with me?" He asked.

"You won't leave us alone." I said like it was obvious.

"_Us_? I think you might be confused. Mitchie seemed perfectly happy on our date." He smiled.

"It wasn't a date." I glared at him and he smiled that supid smug smile.

"Jealous much?" He teased.

"Very." I said truthfully.

"Aw, someone's a got a little crush?" He obviously thought I liked him and not Torres.

"Leave." I demanded.

"Don't worry, I understand. It's perfectly natural to become tense and jealous when you're crush is around. And you're secret's safe with me." He winked.

"You're right about me being jealous." I put on a girly smile for him. "But I'm not jealous of Mitchie."

He frowned and I shut the door on his face. I turned to see Torres with wide eyes and her mouth slightly open.

I smiled at her before walking past her and towards the couch.

"What was that all about?" She asked, following me.

"It's not my fault he's such a..." I didn't get a chance to say anything.

"Caitlyn!" She cut me off.

"What?" I asked innocently. "I didn't do anything. He started it."

"Fine, you know what, I'm too tired for this. I've had a long day and I'm ready to go to bed. And there's school tomorrow." She sighed while walking towards her door.

"So did you ever find out about the whole internet porn thing?" I called after her. She didn't reply right away.

"It must have slipped my mind." She said back after a few minutes.

"Bull." I sang.

"Okay, so I didn't ask him about it. What was I suppose to say? Oh, hey Shane, I was just casually looking up background information on Google about you and just happened to find this porn site with you on it!? That is _not _how he would take it." She confessed. "It'd look like I was looking at porn and came across one with him on it."

"Well a perv like him would've loved to hear that." I called back.

"Caitlyn..." She said in that teacher warning voice.

"What? We're not at school so you can't tell me what I can and can't say." I reminded her.

"My house." She said back.

"Fine." I smiled to myself at how in charge she was. When I first met her I had no idea she could be like this.

"Are you ready for school in the morning?" She asked after a few minutes.

"Are_ you_?" I smirked.

"Go to bed." She said simply.

"That's what I thought." I muttered to myself before slowly drifting off to sleep in the sitting position on the couch. Who knew causing harm to Shane Gray could make you so tired?

----

AN: Go ahead and shoot me for the long wait. I deserve it. :(


	10. End This NOW

AN: The long was because I could NOT end this story in an awesome way. So this is what I give you, sorry about how bad it sucks, but this is the winner of five hundred failed ones.

----

**Chapter 10 - End This NOW**

It had been an entire month since Mitchie went on her date with Shane Gray. A month of bliss and joy, with a few minor problems here there with really nice hair and a jerk-ish attitude.

First off, Lola and Sander are back to being my best friends. We talk at school and every once in a while we hang out, but not as much as we used to before Mitchie came into my life.

Jerry Smith and my mother had a meeting a few days after I met him. I invited both of them to dinner, but didn't tell them the other was coming. I didn't show up, and left them to talk things over. A week later, mom moved out of hell, and into Jerry's place. Frank never saw anything coming.

As for me and Mitchie, our relationship has been getting better. Shane Gray only comes around on the weekends when he's not "busy" (cough, screwing chicks, cough).

Now, when I say our relationship is getting better, I don't mean that she's falling for me. We've entered the friend stage, and she's not looking back. My hopes of us being together...are slowly starting to fade away.

But now, back to the present, I just finished moving all my crap out of Mitchie's place and into Jerry's. I've got my very own room with a giant bed and everything. I'm starting to think that maybe this is how it's suppose to be. I've finally got two parents who love me, and a home that I'm not scared to be in. A part of still wishes that Mitchie would actually _see _me...but it's starting to look like that stage in my life is ending, and a new is just starting.

Which means that this...is just the beginning of Caitlyn Gellar's quest to rule the world, er, I mean, life.

**10 Years Later**

"Caitlyn!" Jerry and my mother greeted me as I stepped off of the train.

"Hey guys." I laughed. I was glad to see them still happy together. Ever since I went off to college and then moved away to start my own business, they've been all alone out here.

"How's New York?" My mom asked as we walked towards the exit of the train station.

"It's awesome." I replied, my arm hooked around hers.

"Are there any future wedding plans that I should know about?" She laughed as we walked out the door. Jerry pulled out a large umbrella and covered our heads as the hard rain poured down.

"You ask that question every time I call, mom. Nothing's changed." I replied as she smiled proudly at me.

"You've grown up so nice." She told me. Aw, crap. Here comes the tears.

"Well, I had a pretty nice mom." I said as she pulled me into a hug.

"Caitlyn, isn't that one of your teachers from school?" I pulled away from my mom to see who Jerry was looking at. Standing at a bus stop, looking at me, was Mitchie Torres. I tried to stop the burning of hate I had running in my veins. I was sure I looked like I was about to cry, but I was just trying not to scream.

"Yeah, kind of." I answered, frowning.

"Maybe you should go say hi. She's already seen us. It would be rude not to go say hello." He replied, holding on to my mother's hand.

"Yeah, you guys go ahead and catch a cab or something. I'll meet you at the house." I told them.

"We can wait." Jerry shrugged as I handed him my bag.

"No, really. Go ahead. I actually want to catch up with some friends before I get to the house. I promised them I would see them as soon as I got here." I replied, thinking of Lola, Sander, and Barry.

"Well, alright." Mom sighed. "Hurry, though. I can't wait to hear all about New York."

"Right." I smiled at them before stuffing my hands in my jacket pockets and sprinting through the rain to the bus stop. It was a bench with tiny cover over it. It didn't help much, but it was better then nothing.

I stopped next to Mitchie. She had started looking at the ground the moment I left my parents.

"When I heard that Caitlyn Gellar was coming into town...I couldn't stay home." She said as I stared at her.

"Why would you care? You didn't even care enough to say goodbye." I glared at her. She didn't look at me as her soaked clothes clung to her. She shivered as the wind blew hard against us.

"I'm sorry." She whispered, looking me in the eyes. Other then the fact that I was just as tall as she was, nothing had changed much on the outside between us. "I wanted to...but I couldn't."

"The last time you talked to me was the night after graduation. I remember because you told me that you didn't ever want to see me again." I glared harder at her. "That you would never love me the way I loved you."

"I'm sorry." She said again, looking hurt.

"And then you show up after all this time to see me. What's wrong with you? Do have any idea how bad you hurt me?" I asked her.

"I'm sorry." She said again.

"Stop saying that." I told her.

"What do you want me to say?" She asked, her voice getting louder as she locked eyes with me again. "Do you want me to tell you that you were right? That Shane Gray only wanted a fuck buddy? That he never loved me? That as soon as he got what he wanted from me he told me how pathetic I am? That he left me two weeks after you did? That I never stopped thinking about you? That I wished every night that you hadn't left? That every day you were gone I hated myself for never giving us a chance? That I lost my job because I got too depressed? That I _know _it's too late for us?"

I was quiet as her anger died back down to sadness. She looked away from me, tears in her eyes.

"I'm sorry for everything. I just wish...that we could go back to that first day we met in my old office. I wish I could do it all over again. I know exactly who I'd pick." She said in a smaller voice, looking at me. "_I'm sorry_."

"It's not too late." I told her after a few minutes of just standing under the little cover of the bus stop. "New York _sucks_. I hate my job, and I hate the traffic, and I hate everything about it. I still carry that picture of me and you at that stupid book store you liked in my wallet at _all_ times. You were the first person I actually fell in love with. And you broke my heart. But I've actually grown up. There's nothing really holding us back from being together. And I've realized that...people make mistakes. _I _make mistakes. It's just like you said all those years ago...people change. Everyone deserves a second chance."

We stared at each other for a minute.

"I miss you." She said softly.

"I miss you, too." I replied, a soft smile on my lips.

Before either of us could say anything else, our lips met. She wrapped her arms around my neck and I pulled her closer to me with my hands on her hips. It didn't matter that it was raining, it didn't matter that Shane Gray is a jerk, and it didn't matter that we're complete opposites.

The only thing that mattered was us.

And I was okay with that.

**THE END**


End file.
